OkiKagu Week 2018
by MusumeAnon
Summary: Conjunto de historias de nuestra hermosa OTP en su semana 2018.
1. Día 1: Okita Yandere

_¡Qué tal bellezas! Se que estoy en hiatus, pero quiero ser participe de la OkiKagu week de todos modos. Es una oportunidad perfecta jujuju._

 _Espero que les gusten las historias que les traigo y como primer tema les traigo...~~_

 _Día 1: Okita Yandere._

 _Advertencias: Contiene lemon explícito y gore. (amé este día, pude hacer uso de mis dos coronas jijiji -inserte coraconcitos-_

 _Aclaraciones: El fanfic puede contener (y de hecho contiene) OoC (Out of Character/Fuera de personaje) ya que la historia lo merita._

 _Se posiciona después del Final Fantasy, o sea, el último arco del manga -llora intensamente._

 _Sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura :3_

* * *

Pertenencia.

— China. Sé mi novia.

Ella lo observaba anonadada mientras la brisa primaveral se llevaba los pétalos de cerezo y revolvía sus cabellos tal como olas jugueteando en el imponente mar azul, azul como los grandes y hermosos ojos de la chica que cautivaba de sobremanera a Sougo Okita. Y que, sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo nunca se había atrevido a pedirle una relación más allá de la rivalidad, porque simplemente siempre pensó que la chica era muy joven y que no entendía lo que era el amor. No obstante, ahora que tenía 16 y la Yorozuya se había vuelto a reunir, encontraba la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó con la sombrilla haciéndole sombra sobre su cabello bermellón y observando los maravillosos espinelas que el castaño tenía por ojos. Su mirada seria y decidida era algo que no había visto desde que se hicieron aquella promesa de superarse a sí mismos hace unos dos años atrás, cuando el Shinsengumi se había disuelto por primera vez y ellos habían tenido su propia despedida a su modo.

— Que quiero que seas mi novia.

Y ahí estaba, no había escuchado mal en ningún momento. Fuerte y clara era esa aseveración. ¿Ser su novia? Ella estaba un poco insegura, ¿en realidad no era una broma? Lo podía ver en sus ojos: Okita no estaba bromeando.

Se acercó a él para apreciar mejor esos rojos orbes que con tanta confianza se manifestaban ante ella, y sintió como un calor invadía su pecho al asimilar mejor aquellas palabras que hace unos segundos Okita le había dicho.

— ¿Me comprarás sukonbu todos los días? – le contestó con una sonrisa inocente y a la vez divertida.

— Claro, la tarjeta de Hijikata siempre tiene dinero. – le había devuelto la sonrisa. Se notaba feliz y esperaba con ansias la respuesta de la chica de cabellos bermellón.

— Entonces sí, quiero serlo. – le respondió con una sonrisa cálida mientras los pétalos de cerezo seguían volando, la brisa se mostraba agradable y los labios de esos dos jóvenes se juntaban en un tierno y duradero beso.

Sougo Okita y Kagura se habían vuelto novios.

* * *

" _Asesinaron a Hisashi"_

No daba créditos a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Si bien no lo había visto desde hace bastante tiempo, el solo hecho de escuchar que el chico que alguna vez fue su amigo de ejercicios haya sido asesinado la dejó sumamente sorprendida.

"¿Quién?" y "¿Por qué?" Eran las preguntas que Kagura se hacía a mitad de la noche mientras se encontraba acostada en una nueva habitación de la Yorozuya. El armario ya era muy pequeño para ella así que Gintoki le había hecho una nueva habitación con ayuda del dinero de Sakamoto, quien nuevamente había estrellado su nave contra el hogar de la chica y el permanentado.

Salió de su futón y se dispuso a ir a la cocina por un poco de agua mientras su cabeza no dejaba de pensar. ¿Acaso el pobre chico era perseguido por maleantes y asesinos? ¿Qué habría hecho para recibir una muerte tan brutal? Porque sí, su muerte había sido horrible.

Hace unas noches atrás habían encontrado el cuerpo de Hisashi, o lo que quedaba de él, sin brazos ni piernas, despellejado y colgado desde un gancho atravesando su cuello cerca del muelle de Edo, dónde Sougo se había vuelto a encontrar con ella luego de dos años.

Tomó un poco de agua y dejó el vaso a un lado para dirigirse a la sala de la Yorozuya, sentarse en uno de los sillones y tomar el celular que Sougo le había regalado cuando cumplieron los cinco meses de noviazgo. Según él era para que estuvieran en contacto. Aunque sinceramente poco lo usaba ya que se veían casi todos los días.

" _¿Supiste lo que le pasó a Hisashi?"_

Fue el mensaje de texto que le había enviado. Eran cerca de las 1AM, pero ella sabía que igual iba a contestar.

Se quedó un rato esperando mirando a la nada y sintió el vibrar del teléfono. Efectivamente era un mensaje de él.

" _¿Hisashi? ¿El chico que encontraron en el muelle? Te referiste a él por su nombre. ¿Lo conocías?"_

¿Que si lo conocía? Claro que lo conocía. Recordaba haberle hablado de él hace unas semanas atrás, ¿por qué no lo recordaba?

Entonces sintió que volvía a vibrar su celular y era otro mensaje de él.

" _¡Ah! Cierto, me hablaste de él. Es una pena. Yamazaki está tomando el caso de todas formas, encontraremos al asesino, no te preocupes, China. Vuelve a dormir, es tarde. No quiero verte mañana con cara de culo y ojos de panda, ¿eh?"_

¿Cara de culo y ojos de panda? ¿Qué se creía ese bastardo? Comenzó a teclear rápidamente en su celular. Gracias al cielo tenía el autocorrector activado, o todo lo que había escrito hubiera sido inentendible.

" _¡A ti te voy a dejar la cara de culo y los ojos de panda cuando nos veamos mañana, bastardo!"_

Apagó su celular enfadada y se dirigió a dormir. Por lo menos el caso ya se estaba investigando.

* * *

— Ella dijo que estaría aquí, ¿no? Me envió una carta. – Decía el hombre de extremas dimensiones proveniente del planeta de los gigantes, con cabello azul y rasgos toscos. – Hace mucho que no la veo, ¿quién eres tú?

— Nadie en particular. – fue lo único que respondió aquel joven de traje negro y sombrero a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa sádica. – Veo que acudiste enseguida en cuanto recibiste la carta. ¿Te apetece un poco de sake?

Dai aceptó gustoso y acompañó al extraño hombre en medio de la noche a algún bar que estuviera abierto a altas horas de la madrugada.

Emborracharlo no fue tan difícil como lo pensaba. A pesar de su estatura gigantesca, el peliazul no aguantaba mucho el alcohol, y es que ¿cómo podría aguantarlo? Aún no tenía la edad suficiente para poder tomar después de todo, pero nadie se daría cuenta de eso. Su apariencia aparentaba más años de los que ya tenía.

Salieron del bar con el gigante tambaleándose un poco. El joven de sombrero aún seguía sobrio. No había bebido tanto y tenía buen aguante con el alcohol.

— Dai, ¿cierto?

— S…Sí~ – respondió con una voz un poco pesada por la borrachera. – ¿Vayamos a tomar m…más?~

La oscura noche se hacía presente mientras la luna se reflejaba en el cabello del gigante y se posaba con gracia en el negro sombrero de su acompañante, quien, sin que el peliazul se diera cuenta, portaba una katana en su cadera.

— ¿Cómo la conociste? – le desvió el tema atento a cualquier respuesta que le diera Dai.

Había detenido su andar ante tal pregunta y curiosamente se encontraban en el puente que cruzaba un pequeño estero de Edo.

— ¿A quién? – se mostró dudoso, y aunque estuviera borracho, creía saber a quién se refería

— No te hagas el idiota, Dai. Estamos hablando de Kagura, ¿no? – terminó por decir mostrando una sonrisa sádica y dejando ver sus carmines ojos por debajo del ala de su sombrero. – ¿Cómo la conociste?

— Era una compañera de juegos… – le dijo nervioso. Aquella mirada intimidante lo había puesto en una situación incómoda y no explicaba cómo alguien tan pequeño podía darle tanto miedo en esos momentos. Seguramente todo era culpa del alcohol y su mente estaba divagando como si nada.

¿Compañera de juegos? Al escuchar eso sintió como la sangre le hervía de rabia. ¿Por qué Kagura necesitaría un compañero de juegos si lo tenía a él para batallar cuándo y dónde quisiera? El solo hecho de imaginarse a Kagura jugando o batallando con alguien más lo llenaba de asco e impotencia, de celos y de unas ganas de matar al mal nacido que estaba frente a él. Y es que, ¿acaso eran algo más que compañeros de juegos? Recordaba perfectamente como hace casi tres años el maldito gigante que estaba frente suyo trataba de robar los puros labios de su China frente a todas las cámaras y noticiarios de Japón.

— Ya veo, y querías casarte con ella, ¿cierto? – el gigante veía como el chico castaño de ojos carmín comenzaba a desenfundar aquella katana que ni idea tenía que la portaba a la vez que notaba que su mirada se llenaba de un completo e incorregible sadismo. – No creo que algunas personas aquí hayan estado felices con tu idea de matrimonio.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer…? – Aún no se encontraba completamente en sus cinco sentidos, el alcohol lo había afectado mucho y sentía como se mareaba con los pocos movimientos que daba. – Y…Ya tuve una pelea c…con sus amigos… c…creo que con eso fue s…suficiente… – el nerviosismo no lo dejaba hablar, mucho menos estando borracho.

— No creo que hayas tenido suficiente Dai-chan – le había anunciado en un tono burlón y cantarín. – Esos bastardos ni siquiera pudieron matarte. – desenfundó completamente su katana y apuntó aquel filo que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna en dirección al gigante de cabellos azulados.

— ¿E…Estás l…loco…? – simplemente no podía estar más nervioso. Su voz sonaba irregular y sus manos sudaban de sobremanera. Los pies que hace unos pocos momentos se encontraban moviéndose, ahora no podía hacerlos caminar de ninguna forma. Había quedado paralizado y sin los sentidos activos.

— Por supuesto. – Mostró con sorna aquellos blanquecinos dientes en una sonrisa llena de diversión y sadismo. Podía sentir el olor a miedo de su presa e iba aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se le otorgaran.

Con un solo movimiento rápido, logró cortar uno de los tendones del pie del gigante lo que lo hizo caer inmediatamente al suelo.

El hombre de grandes envergaduras trató de defenderse con sus puños, sin embargo, sus movimientos eran toscos y sin tino, por lo que Sougo Okita podía esquivarlos a la perfección. No por nada era el mejor espadachín del Shinsengumi, teniendo un hábil entrenamiento de combate físico desde que era un niño.

Con el pobre gigante en el suelo, ya a un lado del puente puesto que era demasiado grande para caber en él, el castaño se acercó con rapidez al brazo derecho del mal nacido y lo cortó en un instante. Un corte limpio que comenzaba desde la unión del hombro con el tronco. La katana tenía un filo maravilloso.

— Dime, Dai… ¿Por qué querías casarte con ella? ¿No sabes que ya tiene dueño? – le hablaba en un tono completamente tranquilo, tan tranquilo que incomodaba al gigante.

— ¿D-Dueño…? ¡A-Aaagh! – Se quejaba, aunque el dolor era tanto que apenas podía escucharse su voz, la cual ya estaba un poco podrida por el alcohol. – ¡E-Ella… no… no tiene dueño…!

¿Qué no tenía dueño? Sougo creía ser su dueño. Kagura era de él y solamente de él. No iba a aceptar que nadie más se entrometiera en su perfecta relación. Eliminar a la competencia era su trabajo.

Fue entonces que el castaño quiso rematar todo con un tercer corte, el cual recorrió la garganta del gigante de izquierda a derecha con tal fuerza y velocidad que Sougo pudo jurar que había escuchado caer la cabeza del peliazul en la corriente no tan fuerte del canal que yacía bajo el viejo puente de madera. Lo había decapitado en un dos por tres y con tal velocidad que ni siquiera el pobre desgraciado había alcanzado a defenderse.

Dado que el lugar no era tan solitario como lo era el muelle a altas horas de la noche, decidió dejar el cuerpo allí tal y como estaba. Era imposible despellejarlo y no podía arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera.

Un asesinato limpio y rápido era lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos.

* * *

— Sádico, ¿te enteraste? – le había dicho su novia mientras comía un poco de sukonbu y se encontraba sentada junto a él en la banca del parque. – Encontraron el cuerpo mutilado de Dai-chan en el puente… No entiendo qué está pasando. ¿Es raro que conozca a las dos personas a las que asesinaron? Tengo miedo de que asesinen a más gente que conozco… Ese maldito asesino… si algún día lo encuentro, voy a golpearlo tan fuerte que deseará no haber nacido. – Kagura se encontraba con rostro de total preocupación y algo asustada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sentía que todo era muy raro y quería que tomaran preso inmediatamente al bastardo que le quitaba la vida a esas pobres personas.

— China, no te preocupes. El Shinsengumi es el único que puede hacerse cargo de este asunto.

— ¡Pero, Sádico…!

— Te dije que no te preocupes – la tomó del rostro con dulzura y la miró directamente a los ojos con total confianza, la misma confianza con la que le había dicho hace casi un año atrás que quería ser su novio. – Te protegeré, no dejaré que nadie sospechoso se acerque a ti, ¿está bien? Soy tu policía, recuérdalo. Nada malo te pasará, ¿sí? Estoy aquí, China. – la chica lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Sentía que algo no cuadraba y trató de disimular su inseguridad.

— ¿Por qué te pones tan serio, oye? – sonreía nerviosa mientras tomaba las manos de Sougo para alejarlas de su cara. – Sabes que puedo defenderme yo sola, Sádico.

Sougo la abrazó con fuerza ocultando su rostro en su cabello bermellón el cual llevaba completamente suelto y lo olfateo con tal pasión que hizo que la chica comenzara a tener piel de gallina y su corazón se le acelerara.

— No dejaré que ningún mal nacido se te acerque… – dijo en susurro a la vez que ahora acercaba su nariz a su cuello. – Solo yo puedo cuidarte… Kagura…

— ¿S-Sádico…? – la chica se encontraba nerviosa ante tal cercanía, y más aún porque estaban en un lugar público. Si bien eran novios y llevaban casi un año juntos, él nunca se había acercado de esa manera a ella, y si alguna vez lo había intentado, la chica lo alejaba ya que decía "no estar preparada para eso". – ¿Qué estás haciendo…?

El castaño comenzó a besar con delicadeza el blanquecino cuello de la bermellón a la vez que escuchaba cómo su respiración se entrecortaba. Fue entonces que decidió bajar una de sus manos a la cintura de la chica y con la otra acariciaba sutilmente su espalda.

— Y pensar que hace años nunca hubiera pensado en siquiera tocar tu piel… Eres… exquisita, Kagura… – su lengua pasó con suavidad por la tez de la muchacha haciendo que soltara un pequeño suspiro entrecortado.

— E-Espera… Sádico… Estamos en un lugar público. ¿Acaso estás loco? – la Yato había intentado alejarlo para verlo directamente a sus orbes carmines. Podía notarlo con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y sus ojos la miraban con pasión.

— Si es posible, creo que podría volverme loco en este instante si es por ti. – Acarició con delicadeza la mejilla sonrojada de la bermellón y le dedicó una de sus más sinceras sonrisas. – Quiero demostrártelo, China. Acompáñame a un lugar más privado.

La chica se sorprendió, ¿acaso lo iban a hacer? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Ella también quería hacerlo. El rostro de Sougo la había convencido, quería unirse a él para siempre, pero algo seguía incomodándola.

— ¿Por qué estás actuando tan extraño? Este no eres tú… ¿Pasa algo, Sádico? – el joven de cabellos castaños se acercó a sus labios y le plantó un tierno beso para luego separarse con delicadeza de ella.

— Solo… quiero ser tuyo… – Y que ella fuera suya, pero eso no lo diría. ¿Sonaría muy posesivo quizás?

La chica se sonrojó más aún. Sabía que Sougo estaba actuando raro, sin embargo, había algo que le gustaba en todo eso. ¿El cariño con el que la estaba tratando? Puede ser. Generalmente solo se molestaban y nunca llegaban a demostrarse mayor afecto que el de cuando se besaban o se tomaban de las manos. Aunque ellos bien entendían lo que el uno sentía por el otro.

Y entonces Kagura aceptó.

Se dirigió a un lugar más privado con Sougo. Cerca de allí habían algunos "Love Hotel". No pensaban hacerlo ni en la Yorozuya ni en el Shinsengumi, podían ser interrumpidos en cualquier momento.

Al llegar a la habitación del hotel. Las manos de Sougo comenzaron por acariciar con delicadeza las mejillas de la bermellón, con tal delicadeza que cualquiera pensaría que estaba manipulando una porcelana de la más fina.

Tocó sus labios con su pulgar y comenzó a besarla de a poco, convirtiendo aquel ósculo en uno pasional y lleno de deseo.

Retiró lentamente el qipao que Kagura llevaba puesto y dirigió sus labios con suavidad a su cuello.

— S-Sádico… Esto… No estoy muy segura…

— Tranquila… No pasará nada malo, confía en mí.

La chica se dejó llevar luego de escuchar aquello. ¿Confiar en él? Sinceramente siempre lo había hecho, desde antes de que fueran novios, no por nada siempre lo vio como a alguien inocente cuando lo culparon de asesinato hace unos años atrás.

Sougo la recostó con delicadeza sobre la cama y entrelazó sus manos para que se sintiera más segura a la vez que la besaba y jugueteaba con su lengua de manera tranquila y sensual…

Siguió recorriendo sutilmente su piel con sus besos hasta llegar a su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo delicadamente a la vez que una de sus manos comenzó a dirigirse a los firmes y suaves senos de la bermellón.

— N-Nh… – había suspirado ella cerrando sus ojos. Estaba nerviosa, sin embargo, el trato que estaba recibiendo la estaba tranquilizando un poco.

— No haré nada que te duela… relájate… – le había susurrado cerca de su cuello haciendo que la chica volviera a tener la piel de gallina.

Se alejó un poco de su cuello y se dedicó a observarla detenidamente.

Se veía tan hermosa. Con el cabello suelto y depositado en la cama de sábanas blancas como su pulcra piel. Sus mejillas tan sonrosadas como el vestido que llevaba puesto hace poco. Sus ojos azules entrecerrados y un poco cristalizados por lo nerviosa y emocionada que estaba. Sus labios entreabiertos y rosados… El sudor que comenzaba a salir de su frente… sus senos casi al descubierto… sus hombros tan bellos y delicados… Simplemente, era un espectáculo precioso para Sougo Okita.

Volvió a depositarle un beso en aquellos deseosos labios haciendo que los dos cerraran sus ojos con parsimonia.

Seguía tocando su seno con su mano y comenzó a pellizcar con delicadeza el rosado pezón de la bermellón.

— A-Ah… – gimió un poco dentro de su boca. Acto que había encendido más aún al castaño.

Con su otra mano delineaba su cintura para bajar de a poco sus dedos al precioso monte de venus de la chica de azules orbes para llegar a esos ansiados labios lujuriosos que tenía entre sus piernas.

— ¡S-Sádico…! – le llamó en cuanto sintió como los masculinos dedos de Sougo comenzaron a delinear sus labios vaginales de arriba hacia abajo, entrando de a poco en su cavidad para masajear sus mojados pliegues y detenerse un rato en el excitado clítoris que comenzaba a endurecerse de a poco entre sus dedos.

— Veo que te gusta… – le dijo cerca de su oído para luego morder y lamer con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja de Kagura.

Ella comenzó a arquear su espalda con cada movimiento que el castaño hacía con sus dedos. Se sentía completamente bien y exquisito. No podía evitar respirar de manera entrecortada o soltar uno que otro gemido con aquello.

Sougo estaba en el cielo. Solo él podía hacerla sentir así y solo por él estaba gimiendo, por nadie más que por él. La estaba haciendo completamente suya. Ahora sí que estaba siendo suya, no solo por mera palabrería.

Su cuerpo era suyo, su alma era suya.

En la mente retorcida de Sougo, él se estaba convirtiendo en su dueño.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y desabrochó sus pantalones para sacar a relucir su palpitante miembro, y sin que la bermellón se dieran cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente.

— ¡A-Aah…! – había gemido fuertemente al sentir un pequeño ardor dentro suyo en cuanto el joven de castaños cabellos introdujo su miembro viril.

— Kagura… – comenzó a moverse con ritmo entre sus piernas, haciendo que la chica arqueara su espalda suavemente y se sujetara de la espalda de Okita. – K-Kagura… – repetía su nombre con total sensualidad y deseos incontrolables. Sus cuerpos sudaban, sus cabellos se mojaban.

El castaño estrechaba con suavidad el cuerpo de la chica contra la cama.

Sus ritmos de igualaban, era maravilloso. Tenían sensaciones intensas y se llenaban de calor

— S-Sougo… A-Ah… – se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda enterrando sus uñas y besando sus hombros con fogosidad.

Aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas haciendo que la chica gimiera cada vez más fuerte. Agradecían estar en un hotel en esos momentos.

La femenina mano de la bermellón comenzó a sujetarse ahora de las blancas sábanas mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y mordía sus labios de tanta pasión que sentía en esos momentos.

— N-Ngh… A-Ah… – gemía el castaño haciendo que Kagura se excitara aún más al escuchar su ronca voz.

Las manos de la Yato se movieron con rapidez y tomaron las mejillas del castaño para plantar un fogoso beso en sus labios, haciendo que sus lenguas juguetearan dentro y fuera de sus bocas.

Sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose a un ritmo constante y al cabo de unos minutos sentían que ya no podían más.

Sougo se había venido dentro de ella, pero no le importaba, después de todo ahora ese femenino y curvilíneo cuerpo era completamente suyo.

* * *

Ella era de él, ya se había desecho de los dos malnacidos que podían haber amenazado su relación y ya la había vuelto suya el día en que su virginidad le fue entregada, sin embargo, ¿por qué seguía sintiéndose inseguro?

No era justo, no quería verla sonreír con nadie más que no fuera él. Y es que solo una sonrisa dedicada a alguien ajeno bastaba para que Sougo se sintiera traicionado, solo una. Y por desgracia, alguien la había obtenido.

No es como si Kagura hablara mucho con Hijikata, lo único que hacía a veces era molestarlo o decirle "Toushi" para sacarlo de quicio. Pero ¿por qué ella se empeñaba en llamarlo por "Toushi" y a él seguía diciéndole "Sádico" cuando estaban juntos? ¿Acaso había una muestra de cariño más grande entre esos dos? Las únicas veces en la que la escuchaba llamarlo por su nombre era cuando estaban intimando.

Pero, sus celos estallaron el día en que el malnacido del vice comandante la hizo reír. Sí, la había hecho reír, y a carcajadas. Nadie merecía ver esa hermosa sonrisa, ni mucho menos Hijikata.

Fue una noche en el cuartel cuando decidió llevar su plan a cabo. Plan que muchas veces había fallado: Matar a Hijikata.

¿Acaso lo lograría ahora? Claro que sí. Sus convicciones eran más grandes que simplemente convertirse en el vice comandante del Shinsengumi. Ahora lo hacía por Kagura.

Sabía que el malnacido se dirigía todas las noches a comer un poco de la mayonesa asquerosa que tanto le gustaba. Así que con sigilo echó un poco de cianuro a la única botella que quedaba en la nevera.

— Veamos si con esto puedes volver a hacerla reír, hijo de puta.

Sonreía con sadismo. Estaba llevando a cabo un plan tan viejo y que, sin embargo, ahora podría ser tan certero.

Se fue a dormir, no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Seguramente al día siguiente sería el primero en encontrar el inerte cuerpo de Hijikata en la cocina.

* * *

Tirado en el suelo con la boca abierta botando espuma y los ojos igual de abiertos hasta el punto de mostrarse llorosos yacía el cuerpo de Toushiro Hijikata.

¿La causa de su muerte? Okita bien la sabía: cianuro. Pero él estaba bien, ¿quién sospecharía del joven que siempre intentaba matarlo pero nunca iba en serio? Porque admitámoslo. Si Sougo Okita hubiera querido matar desde antes a Toushiro Hijikata, ya lo hubiera hecho.

Kondo no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y se negaba rotundamente a que el vicecomandante demoníaco haya tenido una muerte tan horrible como esa.

— Kondo-san… Vengaré a Hijikata, encontraré al hijo de puta que le hizo esto, se lo prometo. – le había dicho Sougo a su Comandante, quien confiaba plenamente en el Capitán de la Primera División del Shinsengumi. Nunca en su vida se le hubiera cruzado por la mente que aquel joven al cual conocía desde niño hubiera asesinado realmente a Toushiro Hijikata.

Sougo se dirigía al parque de siempre, silbando su canción favorita como si nada mientras tenía sus manos en los bolsillos. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando pudo divisar a su preciosa Kagura hablando con un hijo de puta de estatura más o menos baja, gordo y de nariz igual de gorda. Se le hacía conocido y recordó cuando lo vio por última vez: Hace unos años atrás le había ganado en una pelea de escarabajos.

— China. – se acercó sin que ella se diera cuenta sobresaltándola un poco. – ¿con quién hablas? – le preguntó mirando en dirección al muchacho

— Es Yocchan. Este bastardo está diciendo que es el rey de Kabukichou – le decía al castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se mostraba realmente molesta. – ¡Pero solamente yo puedo ser la reina de Kabukichou! – en cuanto dijo esto, sintió como Sougo suspiraba de manera pesada y posaba su mano en el hombro de la chica para llevársela de ahí. – ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sádico?

— No pierdas tu tiempo en idioteces, China. No es necesario comprobar que eres la reina de Kabukichou. Ese tipo de ahí no podría matar ni a una mosca. – mientras más alejara a Kagura de la vista de otros hombres, mejor.

Fue entonces que pudo llevársela de allí dejando solo al malnacido que se encontraba en el parque. Solo una mirada del castaño había bastado para que Yocchan se quedara completamente paralizado.

* * *

— Así que… Yocchan. No creo que puedas ser rey de Kabukichou.

Eran altas horas de la noche y Sougo Okita se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con el malnacido que en la tarde estaba hablando con Kagura atado de pies y de manos en el mismo risco en donde hace unos años atrás había tenido una pelea de escarabajos con su novia.

— ¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! – decía entre sollozos el maldito gordo mientras trataba de soltarse.

Sougo se acercó a su rostro y lo miró a los ojos con completo sadismo a la vez que le tiraba de su cabello con su mano derecha.

— Sé que te gustan los escarabajos… ¿te gustaría convertirte en uno? – le dijo con una sonrisa sádica formándose en su rostro para luego ver como los ojos del chico se abrían con sorpresa. Fue entonces que azotó su cabeza contra el suelo con tal fuerza que logró quebrarle la nariz.

— ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Dueleee… DUELEEE, MI NARIZ, HIJO DE PUTAAA! – chillaba como un niño al que le habían quitado su juguete.

— Ya cállate, bastardo. Pareces un maldito cerdo llorando. – fue entonces que pateó con brutalidad el ensangrentado rostro de Yocchan, haciendo que cayera cerca de la orilla del risco. – ¿Por qué te acercaste a ella?

— ¡N-No me mates, por favor! – aún podía hablar y seguía llorando como un marica.

— Veo que eres inteligente al menos. Pero no creo que tus súplicas sirvan, querido Yocchan. – sacó su preciada katana, tomó sus piernas y las cortó desde la unión con su tronco para luego dividirlas en dos.

Escuchaba los gritos del pobre infeliz que yacía bajo sus pies y veía como la roja sangre manchaba la tierra del risco en donde estaban.

Colocó a Yocchan boca abajo y enterró su espada en la espalda del chico, justamente en el lugar más cercano al corazón asesinándolo al instante.

— Vamos a ver… Un pedazo aquí… otro allá… – decía mientras se llenaba las manos de sangre y posicionaba las partes que había cortado de su cuerpo cerca de él para simular que el maldito gordo tenía 6 pies. – ¡Perfecto, Yocchan! Ahora si pareces un puto escarabajo. – le dijo mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente mientras veía esa escultura tan asquerosa que había hecho con los restos del cuerpo del infeliz al que había asesinado.

* * *

— Sádico… ¿Qué está pasando…?

La chica de cabellos bermellón se encontraba acostada a su lado en una habitación de hotel. Los dos estaban desnudos y habían terminado de intimidar hace unos minutos.

— ¿Qué está pasando de qué, China? – le había preguntado a la vez que su brazo la rodeaba y la cabeza de ella reposaba sobre su pecho.

—Últimamente… han habido muchas muertes… y todas son tan… brutales… – se aferraba a su cuerpo tratando de encontrar seguridad en el castaño.

—… Aún no hemos podido hallar al asesino, China… Es lamentable que hasta Hijikata haya salido afectado de esto. – le decía sin un ápice de mentira en su hablar. Sabía ocultar muy bien sus verdaderas intenciones.

— Gin-chan me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado, que ese asesino podría atacarme… Pero Gin-chan sabe que puedo defenderme sola. No sé por qué se preocupa tanto.

Sougo quedó en silencio por un rato. Ella seguía viviendo con el jefe de la Yorozuya, ¿no? ¿Por qué aún vivía allí? ¿Y por qué aún se refería a él como "Gin-chan" si ya había crecido lo suficiente como para tratarlo con un poco menos de cariño?

— China… – acercó su rostro al de ella y acarició lentamente su mejilla. – ¿Por qué sigues viviendo en la Yorozuya?

— ¿Eh? – había quedado anonadada con tal pregunta y abrió sus ojos como platos. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Desde que llegué a la Tierra que vivo en la Yorozuya. Papi le encargó a Gin-chan que me cuidara.

— Sí pero… Ya tienes 17… ¿No quieres vivir conmigo…?

La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Vivir con él? Si bien lo amaba mucho, no estaba preparada para convivir con él. Quizás en unos años más aceptaría, pero ahora no era el momento.

— S-Sádico… La verdad… no siento que esté preparada en estos momentos. – le dijo ocultando un poco la mirada en su pecho.

¿O sea que prefería seguir viviendo con Gintoki? ¿Qué especie de relación tenían esos dos? ¿Por qué se llevaban tan bien?

Los celos comenzaron a invadirlo, ¿acaso el jefe de la Yorozuya eran alguien más que podría entrometerse en esa hermosa relación que estaban teniendo? No podía aceptarlo.

Sin embargo, sus verdaderos sentimientos no los dejó a la vista en ningún momento.

— ¿Sádico? – le llamó ella al ver que su novio no le había respondido. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a rostro del castaño y pudo ver que le sonreía cálidamente.

— No te preocupes – le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le depositaba un beso lleno de ternura en la frente. – No hay prisa. Lo haremos cuando estés lista.

Y con eso último dicho, la chica se acomodó nuevamente en el pecho del castaño, sin embargo, ahora se hallaba sonriendo.

— Te amo, Sougo. – le dijo con total dulzura. Nunca le había dicho aquello antes y sorprendió de sobremanera al castaño. ¿Un "te amo" acompañado de su nombre? Simplemente no se lo podía creer.

— Yo también te amo, Kagura. Más de lo que imaginas. – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza y se llenaba de su aroma.

* * *

— Danna… – Sougo había entrado a la Yorozuya aprovechando que Kagura había salido y Shinpachi se encontraba en casa de su hermana. – ¿Estás disponible en estos momentos?

— ¡Ah, Souichiro-kun! Es raro que vengas sin Kagura. – le había dicho el permanentado mientras se hurgaba la nariz y leía la Jump.

— Es Sougo, Danna. Por favor no te equivoques. Nos conocemos hace años y aún no te aprendes mi nombre. – le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y se detenía frente suyo.

Gintoki presentía algo extraño en el joven castaño de ojos carmín. Las veces en las que había ido a la Yorozuya nunca había asistido solo, ni mucho menos con los ojos carentes de vida. Entonces entendió algo que lo estaba incomodando hace unos días atrás.

— Hoy cumplo un año con la China, y quiero hacerle un regalo. – le dijo Sougo cuando pudo ver que Gintoki no articulaba palabra alguna. – ¿Cooperarías conmigo, Danna?

— ¿Vas a asesinarme como a los demás? – le dijo, completamente serio y seguro de sí para luego sonreír cálidamente. – Con eso no la harás feliz, ¿sabes? – Okita se había sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible que Gintoki supiera que él era el asesino de todos esos malnacidos que alguna vez tuvieron alguna especie de contacto especial con Kagura? Era simple, y es que todos tenían algo en común. Todos alguna vez habían entablado algún tipo de relación cercana con la chica. – Aunque me sorprende que no haya sido tu primera víctima. ¿Alguna razón de por qué me hayas dejado para el final?

—… Kagura no quiere vivir conmigo, y es por tu culpa. ¿Cooperarás conmigo sí o no?

— ¿Tan débil eres que tengo que ayudarte para que me puedas matar? Aunque de todos modos no creo que lo hagas. – le dijo tranquilamente a la vez que se acercaba a él. – No tienes por qué hacerlo, Okita-kun. No te quitaré a Kagura, ¿sabes?

— Eso no puede corroborarse, Danna. – le dijo a la vez que comenzaba a empuñar su katana y con habilidad se comenzaba a acercar a Gintoki para atacarlo, sin embargo, el peliplateado lo había esquivado a la perfección. – ¡La única manera de terminar esto será con un duelo a muerte! – le gritó para atacarlo nuevamente haciendo que Sakata se protegiera con su katana de madera.

— Hecho. – sonrió con astucia para comenzar así una batalla con el mejor espadachín del Shinsengumi.

* * *

— ¡Gin-chan, ya llegué! – dijo Kagura al entrar en la Yorozuya, sin embargo paró en seco cuando logró ver lo que había delante sus ojos.

Un escenario cruento, tan cruento como la guerra misma.

Los sillones manchados de sangre, las paredes completamente rasgadas por el uso de katanas. El piso se llenaba de un río rojo escarlata, y sobre todo aquello, un hombre se posicionaba parado, con katana en mano y sumamente agitado, mirando el suelo y cubierto de sangre.

— ¿Q-Qué…? – Logró articular ella al ver algo que no quería creer.

— Kagura… Llegaste… – el hombre que se encontraba de pie en aquel escenario se acercó a ella con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y tomó sus mejillas con delicadeza haciendo que se mancharan de sangre. – Te estaba esperando… ¿Te gusta? Es para ti. ¡Feliz aniversario, Kagura!

La chica miraba horrorizada como el cuerpo inerte de Gintoki Sakata yacía ensangrentado en el suelo y como los ojos de Sougo Okita se posaban sobre ella con felicidad.

— Al fin, Kagura, eres mía, solamente mía. Nadie nos va a separar.

— No… No… – no quería aceptarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos y su voz comenzaba a entrecortarse. Su pecho se apretaba a más no poder y sentía el sentimiento de traición que nunca había esperado sentir estando con Sougo. Ella confiaba en él y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

— Sí, Kagura. Solo nosotros dos. ¡Vivamos juntos! ¡Casémonos, Kagura! ¡Cásate conmigo! Te amo, te amo más de lo que imaginas. – la abrazaba y sus manos manchaban todo lo que tocaba. Su cabello bermellón, su qipao blanco, su espalda, sus brazos. – ¿Me amas? Dime que me amas. Ayer me lo dijiste, Kagura. Dijiste que me amas.

— No… No… ¡No, no, no! – negaba con la cabeza, estaba a punto de volverse loca, no podía parar de llorar y humedecía la sangre que Sougo había dejado en sus mejillas.

— Sí, Kagura. Ahora podemos estar juntos por siempre y para siempre. – le volvía a decir abrazándola con mucha más fuerza mientras esa maldita sonrisa no desaparecía nunca de su rostro. – Eres mía.

Y fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de que su vida se había convertido en un infierno sin escapatoria.

" _¡Te amo, Kagura!"_

* * *

 _Bien~_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y... bueno, de seguro alguno estará molesto por las muertes y todo eso. Me disculpo (?) Aquí solo me dejé llevar y ya :'u y tranquilos, las demás historias que tengo pensadas no son de esta misma índole xD así que, no os preocupéis._

Nos leemos!


	2. Día 2: Boda

_Hola! Aquí vengo con el segundo tema de la OkiKaguWeek~_

 _Día 2: Boda._

 _Espero que les guste!_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi, autor de Gintama._

* * *

Desde los cerezos.

Observarlos y velar por ellos ya era cosa de todos los días en aquel lugar lleno de árboles de cerezo que se mantenían siempre en flor y un pasto tan verde y aromático que cautivaba a cualquiera.

Los habían visto crecer y convertirse en las hermosas personas que eran ahora. Personas fuertes y decididas, también divertidas y a veces un tanto infantiles.

Y es que, la noticia de que ellos dos se iban a casar no les sorprendía para nada, de hecho, las ponía felices y dichosas de tener a esos familiares que planeaban comenzar finalmente una bella vida juntos.

Ellas lo sabían, a veces eran como el agua y el aceite, como perros y gatos, pero también sabían que en momentos de peligro o necesidad, podían trabajar juntos de la manera más sublime posible y hacían un equipo que pocos podían formar, porque de alguna forma ellos se entendían.

Sí, Sougo y Kagura se entendían a la perfección. Kouka y Mitsuba lo habían notado.

— Kouka-san, nunca pude conocer a Kagura-chan en persona, ¿sabe? – le decía con la sonrisa cálida que siempre la caracterizaba – pero ahora que la veo siempre con Sou-chan, pienso que crio muy bien a su hija. Es tan alegre que contagia mucho a mi pequeño hermanito con su felicidad. Es lo que Sou-chan necesita. Las únicas veces en las que bajaba la guardia era conmigo, pero veo que con ella no es diferente.

Kouka la había observado con total sonrisa tranquila a la vez que tomaba una bocanada de su kiseru. Comprendía lo importante que era Kagura para Sougo y como haberla conocido había cambiado su vida.

— Nunca pensé que mi Kagura se terminara enamorando de tu hermano, Mitsuba-chan. Al parecer a las mujeres nos gustan los patanes.

— Jo… No sea cruel, Kouka-san – le había dicho mientras se reía ante tales palabras – aunque creo que es mi culpa por haberlo criado tan consentido.

— Eso me agrada, de cierta forma… Ellos dos se complementan. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de consentir bien a Kamui o a Kagura, estaba a enferma y ellos solo estaban pendientes de mi salud o de la ausencia de su padre. Me alegra que Kagura haya encontrado a alguien con quien divertirse y escapar del mundo que le rodea.

Mitsuba la mirada pensativa y con una cálida sonrisa.

Ella también estaba feliz de que Sougo conociera a alguien que lo distrajera del mundo que lo rodeaba.

— Siempre pensé que querrían una boda simple al estilo japonés, pero al parecer son bastante extrovertidos – decía la mayor de cabellos bermellón mientras observaba cómo su pequeña niña, quién ya era toda una mujer, vestía un hermoso vestido de novia, con detalles en rosa y tan ancho como el de una princesa mientras que su novio llevaba puesto un smoking blanco y se había peinado de forma sumamente elegante.

— Sou-chan está nervioso. Se ve muy lindo – estaba feliz. Quizás los demás no lo notaran, pero ella sabía cuándo su hermano estaba ansioso y feliz. – Kouka-san, ¿deberíamos enviarles un regalo?

— ¿Un regalo? – preguntó extrañada la mayor con tal pregunta. – ¿Cómo lo haríamos para que llegase?

Mitsuba le sonrió divertida. Ya sabía cómo hacer el regalo perfecto para su pequeño hermano y su ahora cuñada.

Se acercó a Kouka, le dijo al oído unas cuantas cosas y la mayor asintió alegre.

De seguro ese regalo les iba a gustar.

OoO

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que el gran Umibozou estaría llorando a moco tendido mientras veía como su pequeña niña salía de la iglesia alegremente tomada del brazo del policía de cabellos castaños? Sin lugar a dudas, era el que más lloriqueaba, junto con Gintoki claro está.

— China, controla a esos padres que tienes. – le decía Sougo por lo bajo mientras seguía caminando por el sendero que los invitados le habían dejado hasta el carruaje de bodas.

— Déjalos así, Sádico. Es gracioso verlos llorar. – le había sonreído alegremente mientras seguía tomada de su brazo.

Fue entonces, que en unos instantes, los gritos de felicidad de la muchedumbre fueron acallados por una suave brisa primaveral, brisa que había sido acompañada de pequeños pétalos de cerezo que adornaron la senda por donde pasaba la feliz pareja y se depositaron algunos de ellos con gracia sobre los hermosos trajes blancos que los novios llevaban puestos.

— China… No, Kagura. Se ve muy lindo ese pétalo en tu vestido. – le había dicho a la vez que la miraba con dulzura, como si aquella brisa hubiera apaciguado todo su característico sadismo o sus ganas de burlarse de ella.

— Tú también tienes uno. – le dijo para retirar ese rosado pétalo de la blanca solapa del ojicarmín y depositar un tierno beso en este para luego entregárselo a él. – Es un lindo regalo, Sougo.

— Ellas siempre tendrán los mejores regalos para nosotros. – le decía mientras le sonreía y le tocaba suavemente la mejilla a la vez que ella le correspondía con dulzura y acariciaba su mano.

Se acercó lentamente a sus labios y plantó en ellos un tierno beso que significaría el comienzo de una vida juntos.

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos mientras sonreían para luego observar aquel cielo azulado que se presentaba inmenso ante ellos.

— Gracias. – dijeron al unísono sabiendo de dónde venían los pétalos y el significado que les habían dado.

Y mientras sonreían, seguían caminando por el sendero de cerezos para llegar por fin a su carruaje de "Recién casados".

" _Los amamos, Sougo y Kagura._

 _Con cariño, Kouka y Mitsuba"._


	3. Día 3: Vida de casados

_Día 3: Vida de casados._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi_

* * *

Fuera de planes.

Veía como corrías de allá para acá, un tanto nerviosa por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y notaba todas las veces en las que abrías la nevera para sacar cada vez más de ese pudín de chocolate que, según tú, calmaba tus ansias.

Te decía que te tranquilizaras, pero te ponías peor. En serio, China, ¿por qué no podías estar un poco más calmada? Me tomabas del brazo, a veces me golpeabas el hombro y yo por costumbre te insultaba. Parecías una gorila salvaje y es que tu alto peinado que tan bonito recién se veía, ahora estaba todo desarreglado haciendo que algunos mechones de tu cabello bermellón se depositaran sobre tu frente y tus mejillas.

— ¡Estos hijos de puta de la tienda! ¡¿Por qué tuve que comprar el maldito vestido ahí?! ¡Voy a demandarlos, definitivamente voy a demandarlos! – me decías completamente alterada. En cierto punto ya me había acostumbrado a tus gritos, después de todo, ese día cumplíamos un año de casados.

— China, cálmate, ¿sí? Si no te calmas te pondré una correa e iré a la función yo solo.

— ¡¿Una correa?! ¡Por qué no te pones mejor esa correa en lo profundo del culo, Sádico bastardo! – como siempre, eras sumamente delicada con todas las cosas que decías. – ¡A ver si te gustaría que te arrastrara desde tus redonditas nalgas, eh!

— ¿Redonditas? ¿Piensas que son redonditas? Dime, China, ¿también piensas que son lindas? – y como siempre, yo trataba de sacarte de quicio, más de lo que ya estabas. Y es que de alguna forma te veías tan linda enojada y a punto de golpearme. Siempre me divertía con eso.

— ¡Nunca dije eso, malnacido! – vi cómo te sonrojabas y tratabas de poner una cara de desentendida, pero no te salía ni aunque quisieras. Seguías alterada. — ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición, mierdaaaaa! ¡Maldito vestido!

— ¿Y por qué no te pones uno que ya tienes? – te pregunté mientras arreglaba mi corbata frente al espejo. Al parecer había dicho algo malo porque vi cómo te ponías roja de furia e indignada como ninguna.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a usar uno de mis tan usados vestidos en una ocasión tan especial, bastardo?! – me terminaste por decir acercándote demasiado a mí haciendo que nuestras narices se rozaran.

— ¿Ocasión especial? Nunca pensé que verías de esa forma nuestro aniversario. – te sonreí con altanería, pero en realidad estaba feliz de que consideraras esto como algo tan especial.

— Y-Yo… eh… ¡Cállate, bastardo! – y me empujaste para luego marchar nuevamente a la cocina. Luego te vi llegar con otro poco de pudín de chocolate en un plato.

— China, deja de comer. Vas a engordar y luego no tendrás hambre para ir a cenar después de la función… si es que llegamos a la función. – miré mi reloj un instante y vi que eran las 20:00 horas. Seguramente si te lo decía ibas a estallar en rabia. Preferí callar un instante, la obra comenzaba a las 20:15 horas.

— ¡Es lo único que me calma, bastardo! ¡Ya déjame tranquila!

Vi que te sentabas resignada en el sillón de la sala y escuché que sollozabas un poco. Me acerqué a ti y traté de calmarte plantando un beso en tus hombros y en tu cuello.

— Quizás pueda ayudar a que te calmes de otra manera… – te dije susurrándote al oído. Si no podíamos ver la función, por lo menos podríamos usar el tiempo en otra cosa, supuse.

— No estoy de humor, Sádico.

— ¿Ni siquiera por nuestro aniversario? – giraste un poco tu rostro haciendo que mis labios pudieran besarte y adentré mi mano en la bata de levantar que llevabas puesta para así tocar tu blanca piel. – Cambiemos de planes…

Me correspondiste enseguida. Ya sabía yo que no podías resistirte a mis besos, China.

Sin embargo, en esos instantes escuché sonar el timbre de la puerta y vi cómo te levantabas rápidamente para acomodar tu bata y ver tu cara iluminada de alegría.

— ¡El vestido! – dijiste a la vez que corrías hacia la puerta para abrirla y recibir el paquete que tanto ansiabas.

Llegaste a mí, feliz y saltando como una pequeña niña en un parque de diversiones y yo solo atiné a sonreír. Lo que más me gustaba, más que molestarte siempre, era verte con esa sonrisa tan radiante que me enamoraba.

Fuiste a la habitación y yo te esperé en la sala para verte con el vestido puesto, sin embargo…

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Te escuché gritar desde la habitación y acudí rápidamente a tu llamado.

— ¿Qué te pasó, China?

— E-El… vestido… – me dijiste sollozando y pude notar inmediatamente tu problema… La cremallera no subía por tu espalda.

— Te dije que no comieras mucho, porque si no ibas a engordar.

— ¡No estoy gorda, bastardo! ¡¿Acaso no ves que me crecieron los senos?! – me decías mientras te tomabas firmemente tus pechos y los movías de arriba hacia abajo. Hubiera deseado no haberte visto hacer eso en esos instantes porque tuve que aguantarme las ganas de tirarte a la cama. Después de todo el vestido había llegado y eso significaba que los antiguos planes seguían en pie.

Me acerqué resignado para ayudarte con tu problema y me posicioné detrás de ti para subirte el cierre.

—… – guardé silencio un rato, lo que hizo que levantaras sospechas.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sádico?

— No me mates, China. – le dije al darme cuenta de que producto de la fuerza que había ejercido, el cierre se había descocido y se había desprendido de una parte del vestido.

Cuando notaste lo que había ocurrido, tu iluminado rostro se había desvanecido y te encontrabas cegada por la furia.

— ¡No sabes hacer nada bien, bastardo! ¡Vete de aquí! – me gritaste y me echaste a patadas de la habitación para cerrar la puerta inmediatamente en cuanto estuve fuera.

— ¡Ábreme la puerta, China!

— ¡No!

— ¡Entonces ábreme las piernas! – te dije para ver si podía cambiar un poco tu humor, pero al parecer había empeorado.

— ¡NO JODAS AHORA, BASTARDO! ¡DÉJAME TRANQUILA! – me dijiste, para luego seguir hablando por lo bajo. – Salgo en un momento… – te escuché en tono preocupado y como si estuvieras tramando algo.

Al cabo de media hora, yo ya me había desabrochado un poco la corbata y estaba sentado en el sillón con los brazos estirados y mirando al techo completamente aburrido. Fue entonces que sentí como abrías la puerta y salías de la habitación con el vestido puesto. Lo habías arreglado.

Te veías preciosa, como toda una elegante dama. Con tu cabello recogido en un sutil pero bello moño con detalles dorados. Tu cuello era adornado por una hermosa gargantilla de gemas azules como tus ojos y tu vestido era de un rosa pálido con tirantes reposando sobre tus hombros y falda hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Tus zapatos eran blancos con un tacón sutil que hacía que tus piernas se vieran completamente hermosas.

Mi corazón se había acelerado como el día de nuestro matrimonio.

— Creo que por ser nuestro aniversario seré sincero contigo. – te dije y me quedaste mirando emocionada esperando mi respuesta. – Te ves horrible.

— Tú te ves aún más horrible, bastardo. – me dijiste para luego sonreír dulcemente. Ya teníamos nuestra forma de entendernos a la perfección.

Me tomaste del brazo indicando que nos fuéramos y salimos de casa para poder festejar nuestro aniversario.

Al llegar a la función nos dimos cuenta de que esta ya había terminado. Pude ver tu decepción en tus ojos y entonces te pregunté algo que quizás te levantaría los ánimos.

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar? – te dije y te mantuviste callada unos segundos para luego mirarme a la cara.

— ¿Era necesario hacer algo tan elegante para nuestro aniversario? – me dijiste dudosa y yo solo atiné a mirarte un poco extrañado. – Digo, nunca hemos sido así. Nunca hemos sido elegantes ni nada parecido. Míranos, tú con smoking y yo con un vestido fino.

— ¿Entonces no quieres ir a cenar? – te dije sorprendido, era raro que rechazaras la comida.

— ¿Caminemos por las calles de Edo y luego pasamos a comer ramen donde Ikumatsu-chan? – estabas sonriendo divertida. Al parecer era la idea que más se adecuaba a nosotros.

Te tomé de la mano y caminamos por las nocturnas calles de la ciudad mientras conversábamos de temas triviales y sonreíamos bajo la luz de la luna y el manto gigante de estrellas en el cielo.

Te veías feliz y eso era lo único que me importaba.

Pasaron las horas, estábamos satisfechos y habíamos vuelto a casa.

Te quitaste tu vestido y yo me quité mi traje.

Nos acostamos en la gran cama matrimonial y te acercaste a mí con dulzura para recostarte en mi pecho y aferrar tus brazos a mi cuerpo.

— Feliz aniversario, Sougo – me dijiste finalmente a la vez que me sonreías con ternura y me mirabas directamente a los ojos.

— Feliz aniversario, Kagura – te dije correspondiendo tu sonrisa y perdiéndome en el hermoso azul que tenías por ojos para luego plantar un tierno beso en tus labios y taparnos completamente con las sabanas a la vez que acercaba aún más tu cuerpo al mío.

Al fin nos íbamos a dar el tan ansiado regalo de aniversario que tanto esperábamos.


	4. Día 4: Yoshiwara

_¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Sé que me atrasé, pero estaré subiendo los demás días que faltan sí o sí, aunque a un ritmo un poco lento ya que ya entré a la Universidad._

 _Bueno, aquí les traigo el día 4 de la OkiKagu Week: Yoshiwara._

 _Advertencia: Contiene gore y lemon explícito. Posiblemente tenga OoC._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi. (Falta un cap para que termine Gintama ;-;)_

 _Sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura._

 _¡Espero que les guste! ^^_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

Secreto.

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad de la antigua eterna oscuridad.

Desde que Yoshiwara quedó libre de los muros que la rodeaban y podían volver a ver la luz del sol, los transeúntes y lugareños añoraban todos los días y con tranquilidad la tan esperada puesta de sol que tan hermosa se veía para algunos.

Sin embargo, la ciudad seguía siendo cuna de actos ilícitos y prostíbulos, por lo que era común encontrar tráfico de niños, de armas, o demás cosas que serían injustificables a los ojos de la ley. Y era en esos momentos en donde los actos más vandálicos se llevaban a cabo, que la Yorozuya aparecía.

Tsukuyo le había encargado a Sakata Gintoki y compañía que vigilaran a un grupo de vándalos que se encontraban asechando por las calles de Yoshiwara en busca de niños vagabundos a los cuales traficar como esclavos o, inclusive, para hacerlos trabajar en los mismos prostíbulos del lugar.

El permanentado aceptó gustoso, después de todo, había una buena paga de por medio y tendría la oportunidad de ver a las hermosas y exóticas cortesanas que el barrio rojo le ofrecía.

— Kagura, necesito que te mezcles entre las Hyakka, Shinpachi y yo haremos de cortesanas. – había dicho el peliplateado mientras le entregaba el kimono que había usado la chica de cabellos bermellón hace un tiempo atrás la primera vez que habían visitado Yoshiwara, y llamaba a Tsukuyo para que viniera a buscarla.

— Gin-chan, ¿por qué no puedo ser cortesana-aru? ¡Soy una belleza exótica!

— Ni lo sueñes, mocosa. ¿Crees que tu calvo padre estaría muy feliz si te dejo exponerte ante tantos hombres? No pienso hacerlo.

— ¡Papi no se va a enterar-aru! – la chica estaba sollozando y haciendo pucheros como toda una niña pequeña a la vez que la rubia de ojos amatista se acercaba a ella.

— Kagura, ser Hyakka es divertido. Puedes golpear a los bastardos que hacen estragos en la calle y nadie te dirá nada – le dijo a la vez que sonreía dulcemente y cerraba sus ojos.

— ¡Tsukky! – en cuanto la vio, la ojiazul se abrazó a ella. – Está bien, estaré con las Hyakka, a ver si le parto el trasero a más de algún malnacido-aru – había dicho decidida y orgullosa de sí.

El rato había pasado y ya todos estaban preparados para comenzar la misión.

Kagura llevaba su kimono rojo y corto, además estaba usando un moño tomate que se encontraba atravesado de una hermosa horquilla para cabello terminada en una bolita roja con adornos dorados.

Sobre Gintoki y Shinpachi… No había mucho que decir.

— ¡Soy Paako! – decía el peliplateado en un tono cantarín mientras llevaba puesto un kimono elegante de cortesana y su peinado se encontraba en dos coletas. Sin embargo, el relleno que estaba usando en su pecho era tal que hacía que el kimono no se mantuviera siempre en su lugar. Tenía unos pechos más exuberantes que Tsukuyo.

— ¡Y yo Pachi! – Shinpachi también portaba un elegante kimono y sujetaba su cabello en dos trenzas.

Además, las dos "cortesanas" habían abusado mucho de su maquillaje, lo que las hacía ver más extrañas todavía.

— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Si se visten así nadie querrá sus servicios y la investigación será un fiasco. – les decía la rubia mientras los miraba cruzada de brazos y con una cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿De qué hablas, Tsukky-chan? Somos hermosas – Gintoki había adoptado una posición "sensual" que trataba de hacer notar aún más sus exuberantes "senos" haciéndolos rebotar con cualquier movimiento y su voz se había agudizado para parecer la de una mujer.

— ¡Por lo menos podrían mejorar su maquillaje!

— Tsukuyo-san, confía en nosotros. – le había dicho Shinpachi a la vez que sonreía cálidamente esperado a que la rubia no siguiera insistiendo con la belleza "natural" de esas dos hermosas cortesanas.

La Hyakka tomó aire y aceptó todo lo que tenían planeado ese par de travestis para luego retirarse de allí y decirle a Kagura lo que debía hacer con respecto al plan.

La chica de cabellos bermellón atendió bien las órdenes y se dirigió a uno de los sectores que debían ser vigilados, ya que por esos lares anteriormente habían detectado actividad sospechosa.

Escuchó unos ruidos y se escondió tras una de las murallas que había cerca para poder espiar al causante del pequeño bullicio que había oído.

— ¡Haz silencio, maldita sea! – decía un hombre alto y gordo, de aspecto asqueroso mientras tomaba a una niña de unos quince años quien estaba llorando y la obligaba a caminar a la vez que tenía su boca tapada con una mordaza y sus manos atadas con una cuerda. – ¿Quieres que te mate aquí mismo acaso?

Kagura seguía observando para poder identificar a alguien más que estuviera con él y así poder seguirlo a cualquier lugar dónde se dirigiera. Quizás así hallaría alguna pista.

— No sabía que los gorilas también podían trabajar en Yoshiwara. – escuchó decir cerca suyo haciéndola sobresaltar un poco e inmediatamente maldiciéndose a sí misma por dejar que alguien la descubriera. Aunque odiaba más que ese "alguien" haya sido quien la haya visto.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí-aru? – le decía completamente enojada y aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo para no crear un espectáculo en medio de la calle.

— Eso mismo debería preguntarte. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí, China? ¿Y vestida de esa forma? No creo que te lleguen clientes con esa ropa.

— Pues llegaste tú, bastardo-aru – le había dicho la chica de cabellos bermellón a la vez que sonreía con burla y veía como una venita se posaba en la frente del castaño de ojos carmín.

— ¿Entonces no me vas a decir que haces acá? – Sougo se estaba cabreando. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrársela justo cuando estaba investigando un extraño caso de secuestro? De todos modos, estaba encubierto, por lo que portaba su típica vestimenta de cuando andaba de civil.

—No te importa, déjame sola. – le decía ella a la vez que volvía la vista de nuevo al callejón en donde había visto a ese extraño hombre, sin embargo, ya no se encontraba. – Mierda-aru… – dijo por lo bajo para que el castaño no escuchara.

— Oye, ¿sabes que es muy peligroso andar por acá? Más aún cuando es de noche. Mejor devuélvete a la Yorozuya a comer sukonbu y a jugar con tu perro gigante.

— ¡Ya cállate, Sádico bastardo-aru! ¡Sabes que puedo defenderme sola, déjame tranquila y anda a jugar tus juegos BDSM con alguna prostituta! Por eso estás acá, ¿no? – Kagura seguía observando el callejón, por si podría encontrar a alguien más que saliera de alguna de las puertas que se encontraban allí, como algo parecido a un cómplice del tipo que ya se había ido.

— ¿Y qué si vine para eso? ¿Te molesta aca…?

— ¡Ssshhh! – lo calló. Sinceramente la chica le estaba tomando menos atención de la que el castaño le estaba reclamando en esos momentos, estaba concentrada en ver quién abría la puerta del oscuro callejón. De seguro al fin podría conseguir alguna pista del bastardo que se había llevado a esa niña. – Te tengo… – dijo por lo bajo sin que el castaño la escuchara al notar como el hombre de cabellos negros y gordo, igual que el otro infeliz, tomaba su teléfono para llamar a su "Aniki".

En cuanto vio que el hombre salía por el otro lado del callejón para tomar un auto, ella se apresuró y comenzó a correr y a saltar por los techos de las viviendas de Yoshiwara dejando a Okita solo y confundido en ese lugar.

* * *

— Déjala aquí, apresúrate – escuchó decir la bermellón mientras espiaba por el entretecho de la casa donde había llegado por seguir al cómplice del secuestrador de esa niña. – ¿Crees que nos den buen dinero cuando la vendamos al prostíbulo? – decía "Aniki" a la vez que se saboreaba asquerosamente los labios en cuanto dejó a la niña en el piso, aún atada y amordazada.

— Aniki, ¿no la ves? Ese cabello tan negro y largo es precioso y esas pestañas son tan delicadas que nos darían un dineral por ella… Me pregunto… ¿La aceptaran siendo aún virgen, Aniki?

Kagura había agudizado sus sentidos. Observaba cómo los ojos asquerosos de esos bastardos gordos veían a la pobre chica con clara perversión y cómo ninguno de los presentes se quedaba atrás.

No solo eran dos los que se encontraban ahí, sino el grupo completo de traficantes de niños. Todos de mediana edad e igual de repugnantes que su jefe, con anillos de oro y collares del mismo material.

Y en un instante, el jefe tomó a la pobre chica por el cuello y comenzó a lamer de manera depravada su rostro. Kagura estaba sintiendo como su pecho ardía y como su impotencia la estaba consumiendo.

¿Qué creían que le estaban haciendo a la pelinegra? Era sumamente asqueroso, sin embargo, le habían pedido que no interfiriera y que por cualquier cosa, contactara con la Yorozuya.

Tomó el microtransmisor que tenía pegado en su sombrilla morada y trató de comunicarse con Gintoki y Shinpachi, sin embargo, no había caso. En el lugar no había señal.

— ¡MMMMHHHH! – Escuchaba cómo la pobre chica trataba de gritar pero la mordaza no la dejaba.

Entonces vio que uno de los hombres comenzó a tocar las piernas de la pelinegra y se acercaba rápidamente a su intimidad para plantar sus asquerosos, gordos y grasientos dedos en ella.

La bermellón sentía que su vista se iba cegando y su consciencia se dispersaba. Lo que estaba viendo la estaba volviendo loca y apretaba sus puños de tal manera que sus uñas se habían enterrado en sus palmas, dejando una leve marca de sangre en ellas.

Uno de los hombres plantó sus asquerosos labios en el cuello de la quinceañera y lo mordía con grosería haciendo que un montón de saliva recorriera la piel de la joven.

Había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

No la conocía, nunca había hablado con ella. Pero el solo ver que estaban siendo abusada la había descontrolado.

Esa sangre que tanto deseaba ocultar, se había apoderado de Kagura.

¿Qué sentía? Ya no veía nada. No, la Kagura consciente no existía. Todo estaba oscuro, todo se sentía frío y no sabía en donde se encontraba. Esta vez, había perdido su batalla interna y lo único que había salido de ella era su parte Yato.

La joven de cabellos bermellón había salido rápidamente de su escondite, rompiendo algunas cosas a su paso y haciendo que una gran polvareda se avecinara entre los captores, obstaculizando su vista sin poder ver qué estaba pasando. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que alguien más los acompañaba.

El sonido de un hueso romperse fue lo primero que sonó, las vértebras cervicales del cuello, para ser exactos.

Fue entonces, que lo primero que pudo distinguir el jefe de la banda al ver que el polvo se dispersaba fueron unos ojos azulados, carentes de brillo y deseosos de sangre. El hombre había experimentado por primera vez lo que era el verdadero miedo.

Ella volvió a desaparecer entre la polvareda, confundiendo al hombre que se encontraba en medio de ésta mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros quejarse y un montón de huesos rompiéndose a la vez que el suelo comenzaba a teñirse de sangre.

Por fin, el polvo había desaparecido por completo.

Podía ver esas paredes manchadas de un rojo escarlata, mientras que en el suelo yacían algunos de sus hombres con los ojos y la boca abierta expulsando sangre por sus cuerpos, a la vez que otros se encontraban enterrados en las murallas del lugar con sus katanas en el pecho, como si formaran una bella decoración mural.

Sin embargo, uno de sus subordinados aún seguía en pie.

— ¡Aniki! ¡Estás vivo! – era el segundo bastardo que Kagura vio después del jefe. – ¿Q-Qué está pasando…? ¡Están todos muer…! – fue interrumpido abruptamente por culpa de una katana que había atravesado desde su nuca hasta su boca, saliendo la espada por entre sus dientes y cayendo inmediatamente al suelo sangriento dejando ver a la responsable de tan sádico acto.

Frente a él, una tenebrosa sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la chica de cabellos bermellón a la vez que sus ojos seguían encontrándose sedientos de sangre.

Daba pasos lentos hacia el asqueroso hombre frente a ella. La sangre se confundía con la tela de su kimono rojo y sus manos habían perdido su blancura llenándose del líquido escarlata de sus víctimas.

Su rostro también estaba manchado y podía sentir como ese horrendo sabor metálico recorría su boca.

— ¡¿Q-Qué quieres de mí?! ¡No te acerques, monstruo! – el hombre estaba horrorizado y había caído de espaldas sobre uno de los cuerpos de sus subordinados.

Ella solo sonreía maquiavélicamente mientras se acercaba más, cada vez más. Sus pasos se volvían pesados y sonoros. Su cabeza se ladeaba de un lado a otro al ritmo de su caminar. Su espalda se encontraba un poco gacha y su peinado estaba desarreglado.

Lamió sus labios en cuanto sintió que una gota de sangre había tocado su cara. Sangre que había caído desde arriba en donde un hombre se encontraba con la cabeza enterrada en el techo, haciendo que solo sea su cuerpo el que se viera ensangrentado y colgando desde lo más alto.

Kagura había dejado una masacre inexplicable en esa habitación.

— ¡Por favor no me mates! ¡Te devolveré a la niña! – le decía el hombre sin haberse dado cuenta de que la chica de cabellos negros ya había escapado de tal genocidio.

Ella solo había musitado una risa poco sonora y se dirigió a paso veloz al hombre gordo para golpear su cara.

Una, y otra y otra vez. Su rostro era golpeado, su nariz se hundía y sus labios se rompían. Sus dientes desaparecían. Su boca comenzaba a botar cantidades exuberantes de sangre. Su cuerpo ya no se movía y había quedado completamente irreconocible.

Ella, sin embargo, ignoró el hecho de que ya lo había asesinado y siguió golpeándolo hasta que sus nudillos sangraron y se confundían con el rojo líquido de su víctima.

La sonrisa macabra nunca se borró de su rostro.

* * *

Su respiración estaba agitada. Corría a más no poder por las calles de Yoshiwara mientras su rostro tenía unos leves rastros de sangre. Estaba asustada.

Fue entonces que sin quererlo, chocó con un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos carmín. Ella se detuvo y lo observó con terror. Él entendía que algo pasaba.

— Oye, niña. ¿Por qué corrías? ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le dijo preocupado, después de todo, era policía y estaba investigando un caso de secuestro.

— A-Allá… – la chica de cabellos negros tenía la voz entrecortada e indicaba con su dedo una casona vieja y casi abandonada de Yoshiwara a la vez que temblaba de miedo. – Una chica… Cabello rojo… Ella... Asesinato… – cerraba los ojos y se acariciaba los brazos buscando un poco de protección.

Sougo comenzó a preocuparse. Solo podía conocer a una chica de cabellos rojizos y solo podía ser ella.

"China" pensó y empezó a correr rápidamente en la dirección que la joven le había indicado, no sin antes decirle que se dirigiera inmediatamente donde las Hyakka para que le brindaran un poco de ayuda.

Corría a toda velocidad, esperando, deseando que a ella no le haya pasado nada. No sabía por qué ella estaba en Yoshiwara, pero comenzó a deducir de que era por la misma razón que él: Encontrar a los secuestradores.

¿Y si le habían hecho algo? ¿Y si la chica se hallaba en peligro? Conociéndola, de seguro se había ofrecido como rehén para poder salvar a la joven de cabellos negros.

Llegó al lugar y abrió la puerta. Podía olfatear el olor a sangre y a muerte, pero ¿por qué ese olor era tan fuerte?

Y pudo divisar una figura que se alzaba en medio de una completa masacre, prácticamente bañada en sangre y con el cabello todo desarreglado. Los cuerpos inertes en el suelo y algunos otros en las paredes y en el techo. Lo que más destacaba en esa habitación era el rojo vivo de tal líquido arterial y venoso.

— ¿China…? – ¿En realidad era ella? El castaño estaba presenciando un escenario que simplemente no concordaba con ella.

Kagura comenzaba a darse la media vuelta para quedar frente a él, mientras que a Sougo se le venía el sonriente y radiante rostro de la bermellón a la mente para entrar a la realidad y ver un rostro completamente macabro, del cual solo se veía su sonrisa porque sus ojos estaban siendo tapados por su flequillo.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo se acercó a él lentamente. Se notaba cansada, ya no tenía sed de sangre, sin embargo, su sonrisa no desaparecía.

— ¿Juguemos? – dijo al fin. Era la primera palabra que decía desde hacía rato a la vez que mostraba unos ojos llenos de deseo y una sonrisa sádica. La chica había perdido total cordura. Nadie la había detenido en el momento preciso.

— ¿Qué pasó contigo? – le preguntó sorprendido a la vez que sentía como el cuerpo de Kagura se aprisionaba al de él haciendo que su ropa se llenara de sangre. – ¿Qué pretendes? – sonreía completamente nervioso a causa de su confusión.

Kagura comenzó a perderse en los ojos carmín del castaño y desde su manga, sacó un pequeño trozo de una katana que había roto cuando estaba batallando con uno de los bastardos a los que había asesinado y le hizo un corte suave a Sougo en su cuello para ver como una pequeña cantidad de sangre corría por su piel.

— ¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡En serio, China, ¿qué estás haciendo?! – le dijo mientras se tapaba la herida que la bermellón le había hecho, haciendo que sus dedos se llenaran de sangre.

La chica tomó la mano manchada del castaño y la acercó a su boca para comenzar a dibujar con los dedos ajenos sus labios y llenarlos del espeso líquido carmesí para luego lamerlos a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y dejaba anonadado a Okita.

— Tu sangre… sabe diferente… – le dijo mientras se relamía los labios y comenzaba a acercarse al cuello del ojicarmín para lamer la herida que le había hecho.

— ¿Qué estás…? N-Nghh… – se quejó a la vez que cerró fuertemente sus ojos al sentir como la húmeda lengua de la bermellón dibujaba la línea de su corte en el cuello, dejándole un leve ardor en aquel sector seguido de un calor agradable producto de su saliva.

La chica comenzó a succionar un poco más de la sangre de esa herida a la vez que con sus manos trataba de abrir el kimono del chico y manchaba su pecho con el escarlata que tenía en sus dedos.

— ¡V-Vas a dejarme sin sangre, bastarda! – le decía tomándola de los hombros y alejándola un poco.

Entonces pudo ver su rostro.

Aquella sonrisa que demostraba sadismo ya se había desvanecido y en su lugar sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos con manchas de sangre en sus comisuras a la vez que sus ojos se mostraban llenos de un deseo sexual que nunca en su vida había visto ni había pensado que Kagura podría poseer.

La joven de azulados ojos tomó las mejillas del ojicarmin para acercar sus labios a los de él y comenzar a besarlo fogosamente, como si no hubiera un mañana, alrededor de ese escenario sangriento, cruento y desagradable que se mostraba antes sus ojos.

Okita solo había atinado a abrir sus cuencas como platos a la vez que sentía cómo la Yato manchaba su cara y su lengua jugueteaba con lascivia dentro de su boca.

El calor que emanaba de su saliva lo estaba comenzando a excitar y la suavidad de ese mojado músculo lo llevaba a las nubes. Hacía mucho que quería probar los labios y la lengua de la chica de cabellos bermellón, sin embargo, nunca se hubiera esperado que todo sucediera así.

Ella comenzó a llevarlo a la pared más cercana mientras lo hacía caminar entre cadáveres y lo aprisionó contra la muralla a la vez que seguía besándolo fogosamente y sus manos ansiaban encontrar algo dentro de su kimono, bajándolo hasta el hakama dejando el torso descubierto del joven de cabellos castaños.

Seguía besándolo mientras se hallaba desesperada juntando su femenino cuerpo con el de Sougo, hallando más calor del que sentía y bajando su boca nuevamente hasta su cuello, siguiendo por su clavícula donde lo mordió fuertemente hasta el punto de sacarle un poco de sangre.

— ¡A-Agh…! – se había quejado el ojicarmín mientras apretaba con fuerza los brazos de la bermellón para aguantar el leve dolor que había sentido.

Ella lamió un poco de la sangre que le había sacado y volvió a besar el cuello masculino a la vez que lo abrazaba moviendo su cuerpo contra él, haciendo que el chico sintiera esos pequeños senos que la bermellón tenía por debajo de su kimono.

— Sougo… – le dijo gimiendo al oído para comenzar a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

Su cuerpo se hallaba desesperado y entrelazaba sus piernas por entre medio de las del castaño arrugando un poco su hakama.

Okita tenía la respiración entrecortada y fuerte. Nunca había sentido tanta excitación en su vida. Los acercamientos de la bermellón eran certeros y en más de una ocasión había rozado su miembro con sus piernas.

Comenzó a desatar el obi* de la Yato para comenzar a adentrar sus manos en ese manchado kimono rojo a la vez que la sentía tan cerca de su cuello y de su oreja.

El no demoró en corresponderle y comenzó a besar su cuello desnudo que no se encontraba tapado con ese cuello mao que siempre llevaba puesto por ser parte de sus tantos trajes chinos.

La ojiazul se acercó a sus labios nuevamente para morderlos y estirarlos un poco. Saborearlos y rozarlos mientras su respiración entrecortada se confundía con la del ojicarmín.

Alzó su pierna derecha para abrazar con más entusiasmo a Sougo haciendo que pudiera sentir su gran erección debajo del hakama.

El castaño comenzó a plantar fogosos besos por el cuello de la chica para así llegar a sus senos y lamerlos, sintiendo esa suave y tersa piel en su lengua.

Tomó con fuerza la pierna de Kagura clavando con ahínco sus dedos en su muslo para acercarlo mucho más a él, haciendo que la joven soltara leves suspiros de tanta lujuria que sentía en esos momentos.

Ella dirigió una de sus manos al hakama del chico y sin previo aviso comenzó a adentrarla hasta su miembro.

— A-Ah… – había gemido Sougo al sentir la blanca mano de Kagura en su pene

Comenzó a relamer sus labios mientras masajeaba de arriba hacia abajo el falo de su rival y su respiración se hallaba pesada. Mordió el hombro masculino y lo lamió con fogosidad haciendo que él soltara leves gemidos y quejidos. Trataba de aguantarse, pero no podía.

Sus piernas comenzaron a tiritar mientras se mantenía en pie afirmándose de Kagura. Lo estaba haciendo estremecer de un manera que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Ella comenzó a chupar su cuello con lascivia, saboreando su exquisita piel, sintiendo su suavidad y su aroma. Cuando se había soltado, le había dejado un pequeño moretón que adornaba hermosamente su garganta.

— C-China… A-Ah… – decía al sentir como la mano de la chica seguía masturbándolo, cada vez más rápido y más intenso.

Comenzó a caer mientras se apoyaba en la pared, haciendo que la bermellón bajara junto a él y quedara sentada en sus piernas.

La besaba fogosamente mientras sus manos rozaban la ahora descubierta espalda femenina para bajar hasta sus posaderas y acariciarlas fervientemente, haciendo que su kimono terminara por desordenarse por completo y quedara totalmente abierto, dejando para ver solo sus bragas ya que sostén no llevaba puesto.

Bajó sus labios hasta los senos de la ojiazul para lamer sus pezones en movimientos circulares con su lengua y succionarlos un poco. Ella seguía masturbándolo con una mano y con la otra acariciaba la castaña cabellera, acercando aún más la cabeza de Sougo a sus senos.

— N-Nnh… A-ah… – suspiraba ella con la boca entreabierta haciendo que sus labios se secaran y tuviera que relamerlos constantemente.

Sougo acercó sus manos a la intimidad de la chica y con sus dedos comenzó a tocarla con suavidad, haciendo que sensaciones electrizantes recorrieran la blanca espalda de la fémina.

Pasaba sus yemas por sus pliegues y se detenía para acariciar con fervor su clítoris. Kagura se movía al sentir tales sensaciones tan exquisitas y comenzaba a gemir un poco más fuerte de lo que estaba gimiendo mientras seguía acariciando el falo de Okita y jugueteaba con su glande haciéndolo estremecer.

La chica se separó un poco del castaño y comenzó a besar su cuerpo bajando lentamente y humedeciendo su torso hasta llegar al inicio de su hakama. Lo desabrochó con sus manos y comenzó a bajarlo con sus dientes junto a los calzoncillos haciendo que la gran erección del muchacho golpeara levemente el rostro de Kagura.

Acercó su boca al falo y lo lamió en su glande creando sensaciones exquisitas en ese lugar a la vez que sus manos comenzaban a atender delicadamente sus testículos sintiendo como la su saliva mojaba por completo su miembro.

Se lo echó a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo de abajo hacia arriba haciendo que el castaño arqueara su espalda y mirara hacia el cielo aguantando aquellos gemidos haciendo que sonidos roncos salieran de su garganta.

— N-Nnhh… – gemía a la vez que acariciaba el bermellón cabello de la chica y cerraba sus ojos – S-Sigue… K-Kah… Kagura… – sentía que los dedos de sus pies se contraían de tanto placer y su pecho subía y bajaba al vaivén de su respiración.

La Yato sacó por un momento el miembro de su boca y se dedicó a morder los muslos interiores de Sougo, dejando una leve sensación de ardor en él al sacarle un poco de sangre y lamerla inmediatamente para sentir su cautivante sabor.

— A-Agh… bastarda… – le decía con dificultad aguantándose el dolor y la inexplicable excitación que estaba sintiendo.

Kagura se alzó nuevamente y se desprendió completamente de su ropa interior a la vez que un pequeño hilito de lubricante salía desde su vagina para luego sentarse arriba de Sougo y comenzar a acariciar su miembro con su vulva.

El calor que Okita sentía era exquisito y experimentar como su falo se mojaba del viscoso líquido vaginal de ella lo hacía sentirse en las nubes.

Movía sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás logrando arrancar suspiros desde los labios del ojicarmín.

¿Por qué hacía aquello? Él aún no podía explicarse como la chica alegre e inocente que conocía podía lograr tales cosas. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su mente fuera gobernada por el morbo y los deseos carnales. ¿Que si estaba enamorado de ella? Por supuesto que lo estaba, sin embargo, con solo besar sus labios y confesarse a ella se hubiera contentando. No obstante, lo que Kagura le estaba dando era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

"Vine buscando cobre y encontré oro" pensaba mientras se sonreía a la vez que tomaba fervientemente las nalgas de la ojiazul para ayudarla con su movimiento de caderas y acercar sus labios a los de ella para saborearlos, morderlos y lamerlos, logrando que a ratos sus lenguas se juntaran por fuera de sus bocas en movimientos morbosos y exquisitos.

Su erección había comenzado a doler. Quería someterla, quería penetrarla con todas sus fuerzas. Quería hacerla pagar por esos cortes y el dolor que le había infringido, no obstante, ella seguía moviéndose para estimular su pene, dando indicios de que no se detendría hasta que él eyaculara.

— C-China… d-detente… – le decía entre besos y jadeos. Estaba desesperado, algo en ella hacía que no pudiera reaccionar correctamente y no se pudiera mover como él quisiera. En el fondo, era como si le gustara ser sometido por Kagura.

La chica dejó de besarlo para ahora acercarse a su oído y lamer suavemente su lóbulo si dejar de mover sus caderas.

— Detenme… – le susurró sensualmente sin dejar de saborear su oreja haciendo que la piel del castaño se erizara completamente y comprendiera que le estaba dando una especie de "permiso" para hacer lo que él quisiera.

La tomó de las manos y rápidamente cambió de posición con ella, embistiéndola contra la pared y presionando su cuerpo con pasión. Ella solo atinó a sonreír lujuriosa a la vez que lo miraba a los ojos.

Se posicionó entre sus piernas y la chica lo abrazo por la cadera con las mismas, haciendo que sus genitales se tocaran mutuamente mientras aún seguían sentados en aquel suelo sangriento. Él en cuclillas y ella con las piernas abiertas mirando hacia adelante.

La espalda de la bermellón estaba apoyada en la muralla y con el soporte de ésta, el castaño apoyó una de sus manos y tomó con la otra el muslo de la ojiazul.

Fue entonces que posicionó su falo en la dirección correcta y comenzó a penetrar a Kagura sintiendo como esa mojada y cálida cavidad apretaba su pene.

— A-Ah… – gimió la chica al sentir un leve ardor con la primera embestida y el cómo su líquido vaginal se tornaba levemente rojizo por la pequeña cantidad de sangre que había salido de su vulva al romperse el himen.

Él la seguía penetrando suavemente moviendo sus caderas de manera sensual haciendo que la bermellón diera pequeños galopes sobre sus piernas y su espalda se rozara de arriba hacia abajo contra la pared.

Cansado un poco de la posición, la llevó a recostarse de lado, entrelazando sus piernas y abrazándola, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran sumamente juntos a la vez que acariciaba su cabello y respiraba en su blanquecino cuello mientras la seguía penetrando.

Ella apretaba sus muslos para sentir aún más placer del que ya estaba sintiendo, sintiendo el roce que aquella posición le podía otorgar a su clítoris y a sus labios vaginales.

— K-Kagura… – le decía el castaño en su oído para lamer su oreja fogosamente.

Sus cuerpos habían comenzado a sudar y aún tenían un poco de sus ropas en su piel, aunque estaban completamente desordenadas.

El peinado de la bermellón se había soltado dejando libre su cabello. Sougo podía olfatear el exquisito aroma que venía de su pelo, embriagándolo completamente.

Ella buscó sus labios para volver a besarlo intensamente, sintiendo sus acaloradas respiraciones mientras botaban vaho por sus bocas y el sudor recorría sus frentes.

La Yato quiso tomar el control de la situación y se posicionó arriba de él, sentándose de rodillas y moviendo su cadera de manera circular sintiendo como aquel falo se movía dentro de ella.

Okita no desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a estimular su clítoris con sus dedos, dándole aún más placer a la chica.

— S-Sougo… – gemía mientras se seguía moviendo haciendo que sus senos brincaran un poco logrando dejar una agradable vista al ojicarmín.

Él sujetó uno de sus senos con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía ocupado con la intimidad de ella. Pellizcó suavemente su pezón de manera circular. La chica no dejaba de arquear su espalda y cabalgar sobre el pene de Sougo mientras su mano se apoyaba en el pecho del castaño y la otra en la pierna masculina.

— N-No te detengas… – le decía con dificultad mientras seguía estimulándola.

El castaño se levantó levemente quedando él ahora de rodillas y recostó a Kagura sobre el suelo para levantar su pelvis y así formar un puente. La seguía penetrando y la sostenía desde la parte baja de su espalda para que no se cayera.

Podía sentir como el miembro de su rival entraba y salía de su vagina. Era la sensación más exquisita que había sentido en su vida.

Comenzó a sonreír con lujuria mientras el castaño seguía penetrándola. Su rostro ya estaba más que rojo al igual que el de él y sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente.

Ella comenzó a sentirlo, esa sensación de que algo iba a venir.

— ¡A-Aah…! – gimió en cuanto sintió el orgasmo y fue entonces que algo había ocurrido con ella.

Se detuvo y cerró sus ojos completamente cansada en el cruento escenario.

— ¿China? – preguntó el ojicarmín extrañado acercándose a su rostro para luego ver como la chica volvía a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

— ¿Eh…? – fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto vio la cara roja y sudada de Sougo cerca suyo. – ¿Qué…? – fue entonces que miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que su intimidad estaba pegada a la de su rival. – ¡¿EEEEEHHHHH?! ¡¿QUÉ HACES, BASTARDO?! ¡¿ME ESTABAS VIOLANDO?! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME AHORA-ARU! – Le decía completamente horrorizada mientras trataba de alejarse de él. Kagura había recobrado completamente la consciencia.

— ¿Violarte? ¡China, tú empezaste! Ni creas que te voy a soltar ahora. – le terminó por decir con una sonrisa sádica y ladina mientras acercaba nuevamente su rostro al de ella. La volvió a penetrar. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero no quería quedarse con las ganas.

— ¡A-Ah…! ¡S-Sádico h-hijo de puta…! – gemía a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y se tapaba el rostro con los brazos. Quería negarlo, pero no podía. Se sentía exquisito.

— T-Tienes que terminar lo que empezaste… – le dijo para luego besar fogosamente su cuello mientras seguía penetrándola.

Ella no aguantó más y abrazó a Sougo con todas sus fuerzas mientras dejaba pequeños rasguños en su espalda y se aferraba fervientemente a él.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡M-Maldito bastardo…! – Sougo la calló con un beso al sentir que se venía.

— ¡M-Mmmh…! – gimió dentro de su boca en cuanto eyaculó.

Se había venido dentro de ella.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces, bastardo?! ¡¿Qué pasa si quedo embarazada-aru?! – le decía en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que Sougo había hecho y se separó completamente de él y se tapaba con el kimono rojo que llevaba "puesto". – ¡Tendrás que hacerte responsable si eso pasa!

Okita se sentó al lado de ella con un rostro serio y suspiraba un poco. No se había quedado con las ganas, no obstante, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – le dijo mirándola a los ojos haciendo que Kagura se sorprendiera.

— ¡¿Y te dignas a preguntar?! ¡Me acabas de violar, bastardo-aru!

— Ah, no. No te violé. Fue al revés de hecho. ¿Ves este corte y estas mordidas? – le mostró los lugares en los que ella le había hecho daño. – los hiciste tú, ¿no recuerdas? Joder, China. Sabía que eras una sádica, pero no a estos extremos. – tomó una pausa y volvió a mirarla seriamente. – ¿Qué pasó realmente?

Kagura comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y pudo distinguir esa cantidad de cuerpos inertes en toda la habitación, recordando así el por qué estaba allí.

— Yo… estaba siguiendo a un secuestrador de niños… Él y su grupo querían violar a una chica y… lo demás… todo está tan borroso… Mi… Mi sangre Yato… – decía preocupada mientras miraba el suelo con ojos completamente abiertos. Había recordado todo. – No pude controlarla… Soy débil-aru…

Sougo pudo entender entonces lo que había ocurrido. Ella no estaba consciente, actuaba según su naturaleza. Nada de lo que había hecho lo había hecho bajo sus cinco sentidos activos.

— China, no eres débil. – Okita se encontraba mirando fijamente hacia adelante y Kagura lo observó sorprendida. – Siempre te ves alegre y llena de vida. Muy pocas veces te he visto triste y aunque hayas perdido a gente importante o no estés del todo bien con tu familia, sigues con esa sonrisa radiante que tanto me gusta… – dijo sonriendo levemente. Ella se sonrojó como un tomate ante lo dicho por Sougo y se cubrió las mejillas para que él no la descubriera. – No te preocupes. – giró su cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos. – Para nada eres débil.

— Sádico… – ella lo miraba con un brillo inexplicable en sus ojos.

— Pero eres fea. Muy fea. – terminó por decirle burlón mientras le sacaba la lengua. Todo lo lindo que le había dicho se había ido al garete y ella lo miró enojada mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente.

— ¡¿A quién le dices fea, bastardo cara de niña?! – ella iba a golpearlo pero se detuvo en cuanto vio como Sougo reía divertido ante la situación. Era de las pocas veces en la que veía su sonrisa y siempre que la veía quedaba cautivada.

— Oye – le dijo llamando su atención – no dejaré que cargues con las consecuencias de todo esto… – había indicado a la masacre que se encontraba a su alrededor – Soy policía, es mi deber exterminar a la basura del país. Diré que yo fui el culpable de lo que ocurrió aquí. Después de todo, estábamos buscando al mismo bastardo que secuestraba niños.

— No creas que necesito tu ayuda-aru. Ni siquiera sabría cómo pagarte, hijo de puta. – Kagura miraba hacia adelante para evitar cualquier contacto visual con el castaño. Estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

— ¿Cómo qué no? Ya me pagaste. – le dijo en una sonrisa ladina y acercándose nuevamente a su rostro tratando de encontrar su mirada.

— ¡Cállate, bastardo! ¡No fui yo, fue mi sangre Yato-aru! ¡¿Acaso crees que hubiera querido perder mi virginidad contigo, Sádico?! – estaba completamente sonrojada y tenía sendas ganas de golpearlo en la cara para quitarle esa molesta sonrisa del rostro.

— ¿Por qué no? A mí me gustó perderla contigo. – sonreía tiernamente. Se encontraba demasiado feliz, y como no estarlo. Acababa de tener relaciones sexuales con la chica que le gustaba.

—… ¿Eras virgen?

— Los samurái de pueblo no somos muy populares con las mujeres.

— Sé que dijiste eso una vez-aru ¡Pero pensé que era porque en el Shinsengumi todos se daban por detrás entre ustedes-aru!

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – una venita se había hinchado en la frente del castaño y la miraba completamente molesto.

— Pensé que eras gay. – y en cuanto la chica dijo aquello. El castaño se abalanzó contra ella y la acorraló contra el suelo mientras sujetaba sus manos. – ¡Suéltame-aru!

— ¿Quieres que te demuestre que no lo soy?

— ¡Ya sé que no lo eres, suéltame-aru! – forcejeaba contra él, sin embargo no lograba soltarse.

— China. – comenzó a mirarla serio haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y se sintiera incómoda.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?

— ¿Te gusto?

La bermellón quedó un rato en silencio mientras lo observaba con sus ojos completamente abiertos. ¿Le gustaba? Cada vez que estaba cerca de él sentía que algo en su estómago molestaba, sin embargo, ella siempre pensó que solo eran sus ganas de batallar con él. Le gustaba perderse en sus ojos carmín y observar esa hermosa sonrisa que pocas veces le entregaba. Le gustaba su cabello castaño y el cómo a veces, aunque se viera serio, se comportaba como un completo niño mimado. Le gustaba que a ratos la entendiera y le gustaba que pudieran comunicarse con solo miradas y sin muchas palabras.

Sí, a Kagura le gustaba Sougo.

— ¿No te quedó claro cuando te quise violar, bastardo-aru? Ahora suéltame. – le dijo molesta mientras trataba de zafarse de él.

— No. Prácticamente no estabas consciente de lo que hacías.

— ¡No me hagas responderte-aru! – Sougo acercó su rostro y posicionó sus labios cerca de los de la bermellón haciendo que ella sintiera su cálida respiración.

— Contéstame, ¿te gusto?

— Aléjate, bastardo. La boca te huele.

— Kagura. – la llamó por su nombre, sorprendiéndola de sobremanera, entendió inmediatamente que quería su respuesta. La chica ladeó un poco su cabeza perdiendo contacto visual con el castaño.

—… S-Sí… – El ojicarmín sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta y se separó de Kagura para dejar que se volviera a sentar de la manera en la que estaba antes.

— Bien, entonces no te preocupes. Si quedas embarazada también me haré cargo. Jo… si hubiera sabido que me encontraría con una bestia sexual, hubiera traído condones. – le decía sonriendo mientras se encontraba cruzado de brazos y de piernas en el suelo.

— ¡No voy a quedar embarazada de ti, bastardo-aru! ¡Eres repugnante y asqueroso! ¡El peor prospecto de padre que he conoci…! – fue interrumpida por los labios del castaños, sintiendo una calidez que le había encantado.

— También me gustas. – le dijo al terminar de besarla mientras se encontraba levemente sonrojado. Su rostro lucía maravilloso.

Fue entonces que aquellas dos miradas sinceras hallaban observándose mutuamente en aquel escenario cruento y morboso.

* * *

Habían salido los dos de aquel lugar infestado de sangre y muertos para adentrarse nuevamente en las calles de Yoshiwara. En esos momentos el microtransmisor de Kagura por fin comenzó a funcionar. La señal había vuelto gracias a aquella salida y lograba escuchar la voz de Gintoki con un poco de interferencia para luego recobrarse completamente.

— ¡Kagura! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! ¡Hace dos horas que estoy tratando de contactarte, maldita mocosa!

— ¡Ah! Gin-chan, yo…

— Danna – Sougo había tomado el microtransmisor de la chica haciendo que ella se molestara y quisiera golpearlo, pero era detenida por la mano del castaño que se encontraba reteniéndola por la frente. – Su mocosa andaba vagando por ahí y casi la matan.

— ¿Esa es la voz de Okita-san? – Se alcanzaba a escuchar Shinpachi desde el otro lado.

— Debería cuidarla más y no dejar que se vaya a investigar delincuentes ella sola. Puede pasarle algo grave… o podría perder algo importante. – sonreía juguetonamente mientras observaba como la chica que antes quería golpearlo ahora estaba completamente sonrojada. – Y ya no se preocupe. Me hice cargo de los bastardos. Después de todo, el Shinsengumi también estaba investigando el caso.

— Está bien. – le decía Gintoki por el transmisor. – Solo procura traer a esa mocosa intacta. Estamos en lo de Hinowa.

— ¡No necesito protección, Gin-chan! ¡¿Por qué este bastardo debería cuidarme-aru?!

— Bye bye – y escuchó como la comunicación se cortaba.

— ¡Oye! Tsk… – Kagura miró furiosa a Okita mientras volvía a pegar el microtransmisor en su sombrilla. – ¿Por qué le hablaste-aru? No tenía porqué saber que estaba contigo.

— ¿Por qué no? Así es más rápido que comiencen a sospechar que hay algo entre nosotros y en unos años más no sería raro pedir tu mano al Danna. – le decía totalmente confiado mientras miraba cálidamente a la chica.

— ¡Te odio-aru! – ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Acaso el bastardo quería casarse con ella? Se había sonrojado de sobremanera y actuaba como una completa tsundere.

— Yo también. – le dijo el castaño para así plantar un tierno beso en la frente de la chica. – Siempre te protegeré.

Era una promesa que guardaba un secreto entre los dos.

Esos malnacidos nunca fueron exterminados por Kagura, o eso es lo que querían que creyeran.


	5. Día 5: Reencarnación

_Hey~ ¿qué tal, bellezas?_

 _Aquí les traigo el quinto fic de la OkiKaguWeek con la temática de Reencarnación. Espero que les guste._

 _Advertencias: Puede contener OoC._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Sorachi Hideaki... Ahora te nos fuiste a la Ginga, Gorila. Puede que tengamos un cap cada tres meses, pero sé que le harás un buen final al manga. Mis respetos, Sorachi-sensei._

* * *

Mariposas.

Las canas ya se hacían presentes en sus cabellos

Sus arrugas adornaban sus ojos y sus voces sonaban cansadas mientras entrelazaban sus manos en aquella cama de sábanas blancas donde yacían recostados con suma expresión de serenidad, demostrando que sus vidas habían sido prósperas y llenas de las mejores cosas que pudieron haber tenido.

Sus dos hijos ya se habían casado y habían formado su propia familia. Tanto Kanna como Souji les habían dado unos hermosos nietos y un montón de felicidades.

Kanna era la dueña de una importante empresa y se había casado con el hijo de Gintoki y Tsukuyo, mientras que Souji aspiraba a ser el nuevo jefe de la policía de Edo y mantenía una relación con la hija de Shinpachi y Soyo. Habían criado a unos hijos excepcionales.

Se miraron un rato a los ojos, ella perdiéndose en esos carmines que siempre la habían enamorado y él hundiéndose en la profundidad de esos azules como el mar mismo.

— Sádico. – le había dicho con una voz rasposa mientras le sonreía cálidamente. – Lo hicimos bien, ¿no? Nuestra vida-aru

— Nunca hubiera podido desear algo mejor, China. Aunque sigues teniendo ese acento a pesar de los años. Nunca se te pudo quitar. Al igual que ese extraño gusto por el sukonbu. – reía tranquilo mientras que una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar el arrugado rostro de Kagura.

Ella solo atinó a sonreír. Ya no había fuerzas para discutir, los dos estaban en sus últimos momentos. Cerró sus ojos y abrió sus labios lentamente.

— Estoy tan cansada, Sougo… Cuando despierte, ¿nos volveremos a encontrar para hacer las mismas travesuras que hacíamos cuando jóvenes-aru? – le decía aún con los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba la mano que Sougo tenía en su mejilla.

— Duerme… yo también lo haré. Y no te preocupes, Kagura. Nos volveremos a encontrar, es una promesa.

Los dos mantenían en sus rostros una sonrisa.

Okita cerró sus ojos mientras daba su último suspiro al igual que ella y se sumieron en un descanso eterno para no volver a despertar.

Las vueltas que la vida da son extrañas y singulares.

Bien lo descubrieron cuando luego de muchos años, sentían sus cuerpos livianos y se aproximaban para salir de un lugar estrecho y apretado.

Lo primero que pudieron ver era el cielo azul adornado de nubes blancas y acompañado de una brisa primaveral que acariciaba sus pequeñas caritas.

Los capullos se abrían despacio y al fin pudieron salir de aquel envoltorio que los tenía aprisionados para volar en lo alto de los cielos.

Ella era una mariposa Morfo Azul, compartía el color de ojos que tenía en su antigua vida y sus bordes eran de un hermoso negro

Y él una mariposa Monarca, de líneas negras con puntitos blancos en sus extremos y con alas del mismo color que sus antiguos orbes carmines.

Se observaron mutuamente. Ya se habían reconocido. ¿Cómo olvidar aquellos matices en donde siempre se perdían?

— ¿China? – se comunicó Sougo con ella por medio de sus antenitas porque, obvio, las mariposas no hablan.

— ¿Sádico? ¿Ahora eres una mariposa? Te ves mucho más femenino que antes-aru – le decía burlesca – ¿Puedes mover tus alas como toda una niñita?

— Cállate, China. Ese acento de mierda no se te quitó ni reencarnando.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, bastardo?! Mira que aún puedo golpearte con mis seis patas. – Kagura estaba completamente enojada y revoloteaba por el mismo sector una y otra vez demostrando lo cabreada que estaba. – A ti tampoco se te quitó esa actitud de mierda ni siquiera siendo mariposa-aru.

Sougo se posó sobre un árbol ya que no estaba acostumbrado a volar y decidió descansar por un rato. Nunca pensó que sus alas podrían cansarse. ¿En serio era tan difícil ser una mariposa?

— La actitud viene con el alma, China. Discúlpame por no ser la mariposa perfecta, pero por lo menos cumplí mi promesa, ¿no? Nos volvemos a encontrar.

Kagura se acercó a él y se posó a su lado en el mismo árbol para descansar también sus azules alas.

— Aunque no esperaba que fuera así. Yo quería hacer travesuras como las que hacíamos antes y destruir todo con nuestras peleas-aru. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso con esta forma tan delicada? Aparte, vamos a durar solo una semana, ¿y luego qué? ¿Reencarnamos de nuevo-aru?

— No me preguntes a mí, China. Apenas pude volar por un rato. Esto cansa demasiado.

— ¡Eres más débil que una maldita mariposa-aru! – una venita se había hinchado en su pequeña cabecita de mariposa mientras trataba de golpearlo con una de sus patas delanteras.

— ¡Pero si soy una mariposa! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser más débil que una?! – le decía mientras se protegía de los golpes de Kagura.

— ¡También me pregunto lo mismo! ¡¿Cómo mierda puedes ser más débil que una mariposa?! Maldito insecto.

— ¿Ahora te crees Vegeta? También eres un insecto por si aún no te has dado cuenta, China.

La pequeña mariposa azul se mantuvo en silencio un rato. Efectivamente su acompañante le había hecho un jaque mate.

— ¿Qué hacen las mariposas-aru? – preguntó dudosa para encontrar una manera de divertirse en aquella semana de transacción a sus nuevas y diferentes vidas.

— Volar, posarse en las flores… Cosas aburridas de mariposas. – contestó Sougo sin ánimos ni ganas, hubiera preferido reencarnar en gato o en perro, por lo menos ellos podían hacer travesuras y dormir todo lo que quisieran.

— Sádico… – se notaba que algo estaba pasando por la mente de Kagura. – ¿Gin-chan habrá reencarnado ya? – Sougo se quedó observándola comprendiendo a lo que quería llegar, fue entonces que sonrió sádicamente.

— Me pregunto si Hijikata-san habrá reencarnado también…

Se miraron maliciosamente comprendiendo lo que en realidad trataban de decir.

Comenzaron a mover sus alas y emprendieron su vuelo en búsqueda de esas dos personas a las que seguramente molestarían.

Edo había cambiado desde la última vez que lo habían visto.

Las calles estaban pavimentadas y tranvías pasaban por ellas. La gente se veía diferente. Salvo por algunas personas, la mayoría usaba trajes elegantes y andaban en carretas tiradas por caballos.

Los amantos habían abandonado Japón y con ello, los avances tecnológicos se habían ido. Todo estaba tomando su propio curso y los humanos comenzaron a crear cosas a base del conocimiento que esos alienígenas les habían dejado.

— Es como si en vez de avanzar, la Tierra hubiera retrocedido-aru – decía la mariposa azul mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

Pudo divisar un periódico a lo lejos para saber en qué lugar y año estaban. Los dos se sorprendieron al ver la fecha.

— ¿Tokio, 14 de agosto de 1919? ¿De verdad han pasado tantos años? … Espera, ¿ya no es Edo? ¿En qué momento la ciudad cambió de nombre? – preguntaba Sougo mientras seguía observando aquel periódico.

— ¿Qué se yo? Estábamos muertos-aru. Es como si hubiéramos viajado en el tiempo y hubiera muchos vacíos argumentales, como en FCA.

— Ponte seria, China. No rompas la cuarta pared. – una patita se posaba en su cabeza en plan de "facepalm" – busquemos a Hijikata-san y al Danna, seguramente ya reencarnaron.

Emprendieron nuevamente su vuelo por las calles de Tokio mientras observaban a la gente y varias caras conocidas se les hacían presentes. Al parecer varios de sus antiguos amigos ya habían reencarnado, sin embargo, tenían aspecto de niños.

Fue entonces que se encontraron al fin con la primera de sus presas: Sakata Gintoki.

Se veía normal, parecía tener unos 8 años y vestía un trajecito bien cuidado y planchado. Absolutamente no tenía la cara de ser alguien pobre como lo era en su otra vida.

— Gin-chan es un niño-aru. Y parece un niño consentido. ¿Qué clase de peinado es ese-aru? Es como si trataran de bajarle la permanente natural a la fuerza. – decía Kagura al ver como el cabello de Gintoki estaba perfectamente arreglado y trataba de mantenerse liso arriba de su cabeza.

— No te preocupes de su cabello, China. Mira donde vive. – le indicó Sougo al notar la gran mansión al estilo japonés donde el peliplateado vivía. – ¿Acaso sus padres son narcotraficantes?

Las dos mariposas se acercaron al pequeño Gin y se dieron cuenta de que estaba tomando tranquilamente un poco de la leche de fresa que tanto le gustaba. Al parecer los gustos nunca cambian.

Fue entonces que el permanentado dejó el vaso donde tomaba leche reposando un rato en la mesa para ir por unos segundos adentro de la casa a buscar algo.

Se miraron mutuamente y formaron una divertida sonrisa en sus rostros para así acercarse al vaso de leche de fresa.

Con la fuerza de los dos, lograron botarla haciendo que se derramara por el suelo y en cuanto Gintoki volvió, su rostro palideció y su peinado se desarmó.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO, MI LECHE DE FRESA! ¡VIEJO GENGAI, MI LECHE DE FRESA! – gritaba colerizado, como si hubiera ocurrido la peor de las desgracias.

— Cálmate Ginoji, puedo traerte otra. – El viejo Gengai había entrado en escena de manera tranquila.

— ¡Es que no entiendes, viejo! ¡Esa leche era especial…! Era… era… ¡La primera del día!

Sougo y Kagura no pudieron evitar reír al ver como el niño no para de gritar y de tomar con fuerza sus cabellos. Entonces, Gin los vio.

Los observó un rato, estaban revoloteando sobre su leche de fresa como si nada, y por unos segundos, su pequeño cerebro de niño pudo unir todo.

— ¡Fueron las mariposas! – gritó, señalando a esas revoloteadoras.

— Ginoji, creo que esa leche de fresa estaba caducada.

— ¡No miento, viejo! ¡Fueron las mariposas, míralas, como revolotean sobre la leche! ¡Malditas, se creen inocentes, pero en realidad son un par de mariposas sádicas y malévolas!

Gengai se le quedó mirando con cara de póker y tomó al pequeño Gin por el cuello de su camisa para arrastrarlo nuevamente hasta la casa y así alejarlo de la escena del crimen.

— Creo que es mucha leche de fresa por hoy. – le dijo tranquilamente mientras seguía arrastrándolo.

— ¡Noo! ¡Déjame ir, viejo! ¡Te digo la verdad, fueron las mariposas! ¡FUERON LAS MARIPOSAAAAS! – Y escuchaban como la voz de Gin se iba perdiendo por la lejanía que estaba tomando.

Sougo y Kagura estaban contentos, por lo menos habían podido fastidiar aunque sea un poco a Gintoki.

Emprendieron nuevamente su vuelo en busca de Hijikata. No les costó mucho encontrarlo, sin embargo, las condiciones en las que el pelinegro vivía eran diferentes a las del peliplateado.

Su casa era humilde, como las típicas de Japón, y al lado de esta, había una verdulería.

— Toushi, no juegues mucho afuera, recuerda que tienes que venir a desayunar. – decía una voz maternal mientras veía al pequeño niño de unos 7 años jugar con unos envases de mayonesa creando así una especie de castillo.

— ¡Sí, mami! – le dijo feliz a la vez que seguía acomodando esos envases.

— Es igual de pequeño que Gin-chan. – Kagura lo observaba a lo lejos y veía el entusiasmo que salía desde su cara de niño al jugar.

Los dos se acercaron a Toushiro y comenzaron a observar el castillo que estaba haciendo. Era increíble lo que podía hacer con meros envases de mayonesa.

Sougo se posó sobre uno de los sectores del castillo al ver que no estaba muy firme y con un poco de fuerza, derrumbó aquella construcción.

— ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡MI CASTILLO! – gritaba el niño con flequillo en "V".

Kagura se posó al otro lado de este y también lo derrumbó junto con la mayonesa que el pelinegro estaba comiendo.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MI MAYONESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaba entre sorprendido y enojado, llamando así la atención de su madre.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre, Toushi?! – llegó a toda velocidad aquella señora de cabellos negros y ojos azules como su hijo.

— ¡Las mariposas derrumbaron mi castillo, mami! – estaba sollozando y sus ojos se cristalizaban mientras se los refregaba con las manos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. – ¡También botaron mi mayonesa! ¡Waaaaaah! – lloraba a mares y sus mejillas se enrojecían por el llanto.

Sougo y Kagura lo observaban divertidos y reían a carcajadas. Menos mal que solo podían escucharse entre ellos.

— ¡Nunca pensé que Hijikata sería todo un bebé llorón! ¡JA, JA, JA! – Las carcajadas de Sougo eran tales que una pequeña lagrimita se asomaba por la esquina de su ojo.

— ¡Mami, mami! ¡Sálvame, las mariposas me invaden-aru! – decía burlesca Kagura para tomarse la panza con sus patas y comenzar a reír de nuevo. Pobre Toushiro.

La madre de Hijikata lo tomó en sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza con compasión mientras una gota de sudor se asomaba por su frente.

— Por eso te dije que no comieras tanta mayonesa después del desayuno… Mi pobre hijo, ¡Su cerebro será consumido por esa cosa amarilla! – la mujer sollozaba a la vez que abrazaba fuertemente al niño.

— ¡Que no es culpa de la mayonesa, mami! ¡Esas mariposas en verdad me estaban molestando! – gritaba el pequeño mientras intentaba zafarse de su madre.

— Ya… ya… – le daba una palmaditas en la espalda para entrarlo a la casa. – Lo que tú digas, hijo.

— ¡FUERON LAS MARIPOSAAAAAAAS!

Toushiro ya había entrado a la casa y esas revoltosas mariposas estaban felices por hacer sus travesuras sin que nadie sospechara de ellas.

Salieron de aquella casa para conocer un poco más del nuevo "Edo", ahora llamado Tokio.

Se habían dado cuenta de que muchas cosas habían cambiado y que los avances tecnológicos estaban tomando su propio y natural curso.

También se dieron cuenta de otras cosas que simplemente nunca hubieran esperado y es que, por las tantas calles de Tokio, pudieron divisar a dos mujeres las cuales en sus antiguas vidas se habían ido de sus lados cuando solo eran unos jóvenes.

— ¿Mami…? – Kagura había visto a esa hermosa mujer de cabellos bermellón y ojos turquesa en una tienda de hermosas flores. Estaba radiante y joven y podía notarse que en su vientre se esperaba la llegada de alguien. La mariposa azul se había emocionado de verla y sentía como unas pequeñas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos.

— Por fin puedo conocer a tu madre, China. – le interrumpió Sougo en un tono ameno mientras se acercaba a ella. – Una vez leí que las mariposas estamos en este mundo para cuidar de nuestros seres queridos.

— Sádico…

— No te preocupes, China. Está bien. Debes extrañarla mucho, además, yo también encontré a mi ser querido. – Tomó una leve pausa y continuó – ¿Sabes, Kagura? Siempre quise que conocieras a mi hermana. – la pequeña mariposa carmín le había señalado a una pequeña niña de unos 6 años, de cabello castaño y ojos de un hermoso escarlata, quien iba de la mano con una mujer con las mismas características que la infante y con una panza igual de grande que la de Kouka. – A Mitsuba le hubiera gustado conocerte. – Se mantuvo un rato en silencio y continuó – Además, sería una linda forma de agradecer la lluvia de pétalos de cerezo que nos regalaron en nuestra boda.

El sosiego gobernaba el ambiente mientras volaban en el aire, comprendiendo lo que debían hacer en esos momentos.

— Siempre pensé que podríamos estar juntos durante nuestra reencarnación, Sougo…

— El destino es unión, Kagura. Nos vamos a volver a encontrar, inclusive después de estas vidas. Quizás no recordemos nada de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, pero… – de un momento a otro se observaron mutuamente y lo que veían ya no eran sus cuerpos de mariposa, sino su forma humana, un tanto transparente y armoniosa, como si sus almas hubieran salido a la luz. Él con la apariencia que tenía a los 18, de cabellos castaños y ojos carmín, y ella con la edad de 14, con bermellones mechones y azules orbes. – Volveremos a estar juntos.

La bermellón mantenía sus ojos llorosos y dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, confirmando que aquello era una promesa, que el hilo rojo los unía y que no importaba cómo, siempre se iban a reencontrar en todas sus vidas.

Sus apariencias volvieron a tomar las formas de unas mariposas y cada uno tomó su camino.

Kagura cuidaría de Kouka, y Sougo de Mitsuba.

OoO

Las promesas se cumplen y la unión existe.

Puede que ellos no se hubieran reconocido o ya no se acordaran de sus antiguas vidas, pero el destino los había unido nuevamente cuando Sougo la vio por primera vez en aquella visita a la mansión Yato y se había enamorado de la chica de cabellos bermellón y ojos azules a primera vista un 3 de noviembre de 1937.

" _Sus orbes azules cual profundo mar, sus labios rosados con un deje de brillo. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos grandes y penetrantes… No había visto en su vida tanta belleza parecida a la de las muñecas de porcelana"._

Y es que Kagura también había sentido una inexplicable conexión en cuanto vio a ese joven de cabellera castaña y ojos carmín, quien acompañaba a su pretendiente el mismo día en el que ella había cumplido los 14 años.

Con solo haber visto ese nerviosismo que él sentía frente a su presencia, había llamado de sobremanera la atención de la más joven de los Yato.

Aquel hilo rojo los mantenía unidos, de formas variadas e impenetrables.

* * *

 _Bien~~ espero que les haya gustado._

 _La última parte del fic está relacionado con mi fanfic Us, para el que no lo haya leído o no captó la referencia (?), así que si les da curiosidad, pueden ir a leerlo :3 (when te haces autopublicidad... bien hecho, Musume, bien hecho)._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
